1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproducible systems for genetically transforming monocotyledonous plants such as maize, to methods of selecting stable genetic transformants from suspensions of transformed cells, and to methods of producing fertile plants from the transformed cells. Exemplary transformation methods include the use of microprojectile bombardment to introduce nucleic acids into cells, and selectable and/or screenable marker systems, for example, genes which confer resistance (e.g., antibiotic, herbicide, etc.), or which contain an otherwise phenotypically observable or other detectable trait. In other aspects, the invention relates to the production of stably transformed and fertile monocot plants, gametes and offspring from the transgenic plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever since the human species emerged from the hunting-gathering phase of its existence, and entered an agricultural phase, a major goal of human ingenuity and invention has been to improve crop yield and to alter and improve the characteristics of plants. In particular, man has sought to alter the characteristics of plants to make them more tasty and/or nutritious, to produce increased crop yield or render plants more adaptable to specific environments.
Up until recent times, crop and plant improvements depended on selective breeding of plants with desirable characteristics. Initial breeding success was probably accidental, resulting from observation of a plant with desirable characteristics, and use of that plant to propagate the next generation. However, because such plants had within them heterogenous genetic complements, it was unlikely that progeny identical to the parent(s) with the desirable traits would emerge. Nonetheless, advances in controlled breeding have resulted from both increasing knowledge of the mechanisms operative in hereditary transmission, and by empirical observations of results of making various parental plant crosses.
Recent advances in molecular biology have dramatically expanded man""s ability to manipulate the germplasm of animals and plants. Genes controlling specific phenotypes, for example specific polypeptides that lend antibiotic or herbicide resistance, have been located within certain germplasm and isolated from it. Even more important has been the ability to take the genes which have been isolated from one organism and to introduce them into another organism. This transformation may be accomplished even where the recipient organism is from a different phylum, genus or species from that which donated the gene (heterologous transformation).
Attempts have been made to genetically engineer desired traits into plant genomes by introduction of exogenous genes using genetic engineering techniques. These techniques have been successfully applied in some plant systems, principally in dicotyledonous species. The uptake of new DNA by recipient plant cells has been accomplished by various means, including Agrobacterium infection (Nester et al., 1984), polyethylene glycol (PEG)-mediated DNA uptake (Lorz et al., 1985), electroporation of protoplasts (Fromm et al., 1986) and microprojectile bombardment (Klein et al., 1987). Unfortunately, the introduction of exogenous DNA into monocotyledonous species and subsequent regeneration of transformed plants has proven much more difficult than transformation and regeneration in dicotyledonous plants. Moreover, reports of methods for the transformation of monocotyledons such as maize, and subsequent production of fertile maize plants, have not been forthcoming. Consequently, success has not been achieved in this area and commercial implementation of transformation by production of fertile transgenic plants has not been achieved. This failure has been particularly unfortunate in the case of maize, where there is a particularly great need for methods for improving genetic characteristics.
Problems in the development of genetically transformed monocotyledonous species have arisen in a variety of general areas. For example, there is generally a lack of methods which allow one to introduce nucleic acids into cells and yet permit efficient cell culture and eventual regeneration of fertile plants. Only limited successes have been noted. In rice, for example, DNA transfer has only recently been reported using protoplast electroporation and subsequent regeneration of transgenic plants (Shimamoto et al., 1989). Furthermore, in maize, transformation using protoplast electroporation has also been reported (see, e.g., Fromm et al., 1986).
However, recovery of stably transformed plants has not been reproducible. A particularly serious failure is that the few transgenic plants produced in the case of maize have not been fertile (Rhodes et al., 1988). While regeneration of fertile corn plants from protoplasts has been reported (Prioli and Sondahl, 1989; Shillito et al., 1989), these reported methods have been limited to the use of non-transformed protoplasts. Moreover, regeneration of plants from protoplasts is a technique which carries its own set of significant drawbacks. Even with vigorous attempts to achieve fertile, transformed maize plants, reports of success in this regard have not been forthcoming.
A transformation technique that circumvents the need to use protoplasts is microprojectile bombardment. Although transient expression of a reporter gene was detected in bombarded tobacco pollen (Twell et al., 1989), stable transformation by microprojectile bombardment of pollen has not been reported for any plant species. Bombardment of soybean apical meristems with DNA-coated gold particles resulted in chimeric plants containing transgenic sectors. Progeny containing the introduced gene were obtained at a low frequency (McCabe et al., 1988). Bombardment of shoot meristems of immature maize embryos resulted in sectors of tissue expressing a visible marker, anthocyanin, the synthesis of which was triggered by the introduction of a regulatory gene (Tomes, 1990). An analysis of cell lineage patterns in maize (McDaniel and Poethig, 1988) suggests that germline transformation of maize by such an approach may be difficult.
A second major problem in achieving successful monocot transformation has resulted from the lack of efficient marker gene systems which have been employed to identify stably transformed cells. Marker gene systems are those which allow the selection of, and/or screening for, expression products of DNA. For use as assays for transformed cells, the selectable or screenable products should be those from genetic constructs introduced into the recipient cells. Hence, such marker genes can be used to identify stable transformants.
Of the more commonly used marker gene systems are gene systems which confer resistance to aminoglycosides such as kanamycin. While kanamycin resistance has been used successfully in both rice (Yang et al., 1988) and corn protoplast systems (Rhodes et al., 1988), it remains a very difficult selective agent to use in monocots due to high endogenous resistance (Hauptmann, et al., 1988). Many monocot species, maize, in particular, possess high endogenous levels of resistance to aminoglycosides. Consequently, this class of compounds cannot be used reproducibly to distinguish transformed from non-transformed tissue. New methods for reproducible selection of or screening for transformed plant cells are therefore needed.
Accordingly, it is clear that improved methods and/or approaches to the genetic transformation of monocotyledonous species would represent a great advance in the art. Furthermore, it would be of particular significance to provide novel approaches to monocot transformation, such as transformation of maize cells, which would allow for the production of stably transformed, fertile corn plants and progeny into which desired exogenous genes have been introduced. Furthermore, the identification of marker gene systems applicable to monocot systems such as maize would provide a useful means for applying such techniques generally. Thus, the development of these and other techniques for the preparation of stable genetically transformed monocots such as maize could potentially revolutionize approaches to monocot breeding.
The present invention addresses one or more of the foregoing or other shortcomings in the prior art by providing compositions and methods for the preparation of stably transformed, monocotyledonous cells and the subsequent regeneration of fertile, transgenic plants and progeny, particularly maize (Zea mays). The invention particularly provides techniques for the preparation of transgenic, fertile monocots, such as maize, which have been stably transformed through the introduction of discrete DNA sequences into the plant genome.
Thus, a preferred embodiment of the present invention is a fertile transgenic Zea mays plant of the R0 generation, the genome of which has been stably augmented by chromosomally integrated DNA, which encodes only one or more preselected proteins, RNA-transcripts or mixtures thereof, wherein said DNA is expressed so that the transgenic plant exhibits one or more phenotypic characteristics that render it identifiable over the corresponding untransformed Zea mays plant which does not comprise said DNA, and wherein the DNA is transmitted through a normal sexual cycle of the transgenic Zea mays plant to the R1 generation of plants.
For example, the DNA can be expressed so that the transgenic plant is resistant to an amount of an agent such as a herbicide, which would be toxic to a Zea mays plant which does not comprise said gene. The transgenic Zea mays plants of the present invention are also distinct from genetically altered or xe2x80x9cimprovedxe2x80x9d Zea mays plants which have been produced by prior art methods. For example, conventional maize breeding techniques randomly introduce large amounts of genetic material from both parents into the progeny plants. In contrast, the genome of the regenerant or R0 maize plant of the present invention has been augmented by xe2x80x9cforeignxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cexogenousxe2x80x9d plant or non-plant DNA which encodes one or more proteins, RNA transcripts or mixtures thereof that can be preselected by the art worker. Thus, the number sizes and/or the functional characteristics, if not the precise and preferably, the structures of both the introduced DNA and the products encoded thereby can be controlled, delimited and/or defined.
The Zea mays plants of the present invention are also necessarily distinct from Zea mays plants which comprise one or more xe2x80x9cnativexe2x80x9d genes which have been altered or deleted by random in vivo mutation, as by chemical mutagens or by radiation.
The invention thus relates generally to methods for the production of transgenic plants. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctransgenic plantsxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to plants, the genome of which has been augmented by at least one incorporated DNA sequence. Such DNA sequences include but are not limited to genes which are perhaps not normally present, DNA sequences not normally transcribed into RNA or translated into a protein (xe2x80x9cexpressedxe2x80x9d), or any other genes or DNA sequences which one desires to introduce into the non-transformed plant, such as genes which may normally be present in the non-transformed plant but which one desires to either genetically engineer or to alter the expression thereof. It is contemplated that in some instances the genome of transgenic plants of the present invention will have been augmented through the stable introduction of the transgene. However, in other instances, the introduced gene will replace an endogenous sequence.
Exemplary genes which may be introduced include, for example, DNA sequences or genes from another species, or even genes or sequences which originate with or are present in the same species, but are incorporated into recipient cells by genetic engineering methods rather than classical reproduction or breeding techniques. However, the term xe2x80x9cexogenousxe2x80x9d, is also intended to refer to DNA sequences or genes which are not normally present in the cell being transformed, or perhaps are simply not present in the form, structure, etc., as found in the transforming DNA segment or gene, or genes which are normally present yet which one desires to alter functionally, e.g., to have overexpressed. Thus, the term xe2x80x9cexogenousxe2x80x9d gene or DNA refers to any gene or DNA segment that is introduced into a recipient cell, regardless of whether a similar gene may already be present in such a cell. xe2x80x9cIntroducedxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9caugmentedxe2x80x9d in this context, is known in the art to mean introduced or augmented by the hand of man.
The most preferred monocots for use in the present invention will be cereals such as maize (Zea mays). The present invention is exemplified through the use of A188xc3x97B73 cell lines, cell lines developed from other genotypes and immature embryos. However, it is to be understood that the invention is in no way limited to a particular genotype or cell line. To date, a variety of different Zea mays lines and germplasms have been tested for their ability to be successfully employed in the preparation of fertile, transgenic corn. The status of these studies is set forth in some detail hereinbelow. Generally speaking, these studies have demonstrated that 24 out of 36 maize cultures were transformable. Of those cell lines tested, 11 out of 20 have produced fertile plants.
One exemplary embodiment for generating a stably transformed monocot includes culturing recipient corn cells in suspension cultures using embryogenic cells in Type II callus, selecting for small (10-30xcexc) isodiametric, cytoplasmically dense cells, introducing a desired DNA segment into these cells, growing the transformed cells in or on culture medium containing hormones, subculturing into a progression of media to facilitate development of shoots and roots, and finally, hardening the transgenic plant and readying it metabolically for growth in soil.
The present invention is suitable for use in transforming any maize variety. While not all cell lines developed out of a particular variety or cross will necessarily show the same degree of stable transformability, it has been the inventors"" finding that a reasonable percentage of cell lines developed from essentially every genotype tested to date can be developed into fertile, transgenic plants. Thus, where one desires to prepare transformants in a particular cross or variety, it will generally be desirable to develop several cell lines from the particular cross or variety (e.g., 8 to 10), and subject all of the lines so developed to the transformation protocols hereof.
Another exemplary embodiment for generating a stably transformed monocot includes introducing a desired DNA segment into cells of organized tissues such as immature embryos, growing the embryos on a culture medium, subculturing into a progression of media to facilitate development of shoots and roots, and finally, hardening the transgenic plant and readying it metabolically for growth in soil. In this embodiment the invention is capable of transforming any variety of maize. Through the use of the present invention it is possible to simultaneously deliver DNA segments to a large number of embryos. It has been the inventor""s finding that a percentage of the embryos that are contacted by exogenous DNA will develop into fertile transgenic plants, similar to delivering DNA to a large population of cultured cells. The present invention is exemplified through the use of immature embryos from the genoptyes H99 and Hi-II, but is in no way limited to these genotypes. To date only experiments with these genotypes have progressed to the point where one would reasonably expect to recover transformants. Generally speaking one would expect to be able to recover fertile transgenic plants from any variety of maize.
Moreover, the ability to provide even a single fertile, transgenic corn line would be generally sufficient to allow the introduction of the transgenic component (e.g., recombinant DNA) of that line into a second corn line of choice. This is because by providing fertile, transgenic offspring, the practice of the invention allows one to subsequently, through a series of breeding manipulations, move a selected gene from one corn line into an entirely different corn line. For example, studies have been conducted wherein the gene for resistance to the herbicide Basta(copyright), bar, has been moved from two transformants derived from cell line SC716 and one transformant derived from cell line SC82 into 18 elite inbred lines by backcrossing. It is possible with these inbreds to produce a large number of hybrids. Eleven such hybrids have been made and are in field tests.
I. Recipient Cells
Practicing the present invention includes the generation and use of recipient cells. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9crecipient cellsxe2x80x9d refers to monocot cells that are receptive to transformation and subsequent regeneration into stably transformed, fertile monocot plants.
A. Sources of Cells
Recipient cell targets include, but are not limited to, meristem cells, Type I, Type II, and Type III callus, immature embryos and gametic cells such as microspores pollen, sperm and egg cells. Type I, Type II, and Type III callus may be initiated from tissue sources including, but not limited to, immature embryos, seedling apical meristems, microspores and the such. Those cells which are capable of proliferating as callus are also recipient cells for genetic transformation. The present invention provides techniques for transforming immature embryos followed by initiation of callus and subsequent regeneration of fertile transgenic plants. Direct transformation of immature embryos obviates the need for long term development of recipient cell cultures. Pollen, as well as its precursor cells, microspores, may be capable of functioning as recipient cells for genetic transformation, or as vectors to carry foreign DNA for incorporation during fertilization. Direct pollen transformation would obviate the need for cell culture. Meristematic cells (i.e., plant cells capable of continual cell division and characterized by an undifferentiated cytological appearance, normally found at growing points or tissues in plants such as root tips, stem apices, lateral buds, etc.) may represent another type of recipient plant cell. Because of their undifferentiated growth and capacity for organ differentiation and totipotency, a single transformed meristematic cell could be recovered as a whole transformed plant. In fact, it is proposed that embryogenic suspension cultures may be an in vitro meristematic cell system, retaining an ability for continued cell division in an undifferentiated state, controlled by the media environment.
In certain embodiments, cultured plant cells that can serve as recipient cells for transforming with desired DNA segments include corn cells, and more specifically, cells from Zea mays L. Somatic cells are of various types. Embryogenic cells are one example of somatic cells which may be induced to regenerate a plant through embryo formation. Non-embryogenic cells are those which will typically not respond in such a fashion. An example of non-embryogenic cells are certain Black Mexican Sweet (BMS) corn cells. These cells have been transformed by microprojectile bombardment using the neo gene followed by selection with the aminoglycoside, kanamycin (Klein et al., 1989). However, this BMS culture was not found to be regenerable.
The development of embryogenic maize calli and suspension cultures useful in the context of the present invention, e.g., as recipient cells for transformation, has been described in U.S. Ser. No. 06/877,033, filed Jun. 07, 1986, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention also provides certain techniques that may enrich recipient cells within a cell population. For example, Type II callus development, followed by manual selection and culture of friable, embryogenic tissue, generally results in an enrichment of recipient cells for use in, e.g., micro-projectile transformation. Suspension culturing, particularly using the media disclosed herein, may also improve the ratio of recipient to non-recipient cells in any given population. Manual selection techniques which employed to select recipient cells may include, e.g., assessing cell morphology and differentiation, or may use various physical or biological means. Cryopreservation is also contemplated as a possible method of selecting for recipient cells.
Manual selection of recipient cells, e.g., by selecting embryogenic cells from the surface of a Type II callus, is one means employed by the inventors in an attempt to enrich for recipient cells prior to culturing (whether cultured on solid media or in suspension). The preferred cells may be those located at the surface of a cell cluster, and may further be identifiable by their lack of differentiation, their size and dense cytoplasm. The preferred cells will generally be those cells which are less differentiated, or not yet committed to differentiation. Thus, one may wish to identify and select those cells which are cytoplasmically dense, relatively unvacuolated with a high nucleus to cytoplasm ratio (e.g., determined by cytological observations), small in size (e.g., 10-20 xcexcm), and capable of sustained divisions and somatic proembryo formation.
It is proposed that other means for identifying such cells may also be employed. For example, through the use of dyes, such as Evan""s blue, which are excluded by cells with relatively non-permeable membranes, such as embryogenic cells, and taken up by relatively differentiated cells such as root-like cells and snake cells (so-called due to their snake-like appearance).
Other possible means of identifying recipient cells include the use of isozyme markers of embryogenic cells, such as glutamate dehydrogenase, which can be detected by cytochemical stains (Fransz et al., 1989). However, it is cautioned that the use of isozyme markers such as glutamate dehydrogenase may lead to some degree of false positives from non-embryogenic cells such as rooty cells which nonetheless have a relatively high metabolic activity.
B. Media
In certain embodiments, recipient cells are selected following growth in culture. Where employed, cultured cells will preferably be grown either on solid supports or in the form of liquid suspensions. In either instance, nutrients may be provided to the cells in the form of media, and environmental conditions controlled. There are many types of tissue culture media comprised of amino acids, salts, sugars, growth regulators and vitamins. Most of the media employed in the practice of the invention will have some similar components (see, e.g., Table 1 herein below), the media differ in the composition and proportions of their ingredients depending on the particular application envisioned. For example, various cell types usually grow in more than one type of media, but will exhibit different growth rates and different morphologies, depending on the growth media. In some media, cells survive but do not divide.
Various types of media suitable for culture of plant cells have been previously described. Examples of these media include, but are not limited to, the N6 medium described by Chu et al. (1975) and MS media (Murashige and Skoog, 1962). The inventors have discovered that media such as MS which have a high ammonia/nitrate ratio are counterproductive to the generation of recipient cells in that they promote loss of morphogenic capacity. N6 media, on the other hand, has a somewhat lower ammonia/nitrate ratio, and is contemplated to promote the generation of recipient cells by maintaining cells in a proembryonic state capable of sustained divisions.
C. Cell Cultures
1. Initiation
In the practice of the invention it is sometimes, but not always, necessary to develop cultures which contain recipient cells. Suitable cultures can be initiated from a number of whole plant tissue explants including, but not limited to, immature embryos, leaf bases, immature tassels, anthers, microspores, and other tissues containing cells capable of in vitro proliferation and regeneration of fertile plants. In one exemplary embodiment, recipient cell cultures are initiated from immature embryos of Zea mays L. by growing excised immature embryos on a solid culture medium containing growth regulators including, but not limited to, dicamba., 2,4-D, NAA, and IAA. In some instances it will be preferred to add silver nitrate to culture medium for callus initiation as this compound has been reported to enhance culture initiation (Vain et al., 1989). Embryos will produce callus that varies greatly in morphology including from highly unorganized cultures containing very early embryogenic structures (such as, but not limited to, type II cultures in maize), to highly organized cultures containing large late embryogenic structures (such as, but not limited to, type I cultures in maize). This variation in culture morphology may be related to genotype, culture medium composition, size of the initial embryos and other factors. Each of these types of culture morphologies is a source of recipient cells.
The development of suspension cultures capable of plant regeneration may be used in the context of the present invention. Suspension cultures may be initiated by transferring callus tissue to liquid culture medium containing growth regulators. Addition of coconut water or other substances to suspension culture medium may enhance growth and culture morphology, but the utility of suspension cultures is not limited to those containing these compounds. In some embodiments of this invention, the use of suspension cultures will be preferred as these cultures grow more rapidly and are more easily manipulated than callus cells growing on solid culture medium.
When immature embryos or other tissues directly removed from a whole plant are used as the target tissue for DNA delivery, it will only be necessary to initiate cultures of cells insofar as is necessary for identification and isolation of transformants. In an illustrative embodiment, DNA is introduced by particle bombardment into immature embryos following their excision from the plant. Embryos are transferred to a culture medium that will support proliferation of tissues and allow for selection of transformed sectors, 0-14 days following DNA delivery. In this embodiment of the invention it is not necessary to establish stable callus cultures capable of long term maintenance and plant regeneration.
2. Maintenance
The method of maintenance of cell cultures may contribute to their utility as sources of recipient cells for transformation. Manual selection of cells for transfer to fresh culture medium, frequency of transfer to fresh culture medium, composition of culture medium, and environment factors including, but not limited to, light quality and quantity and temperature are all important factors in maintaining callus and/or suspension cultures that are useful as sources of recipient cells. It is contemplated that alternating callus between different culture conditions may be beneficial in enriching for recipient cells within a culture. For example, it is proposed that cells may be cultured in suspension culture, but transferred to solid medium at regular intervals. After a period of growth on solid medium cells can be manually selected for return to liquid culture medium. It is proposed that by repeating this sequence of transfers to fresh culture medium it is possible to enrich for recipient cells. It is also contemplated that passing cell cultures through a 1.9 mm sieve is useful in maintaining the friability of a callus or suspension culture and may be beneficial is enriching for transformable cells.
3. Cryopreservation
Additionally, the inventors propose that cryopreservation may effect the development of, or perhaps select for, recipient cells. Cryopreservation selection may operate due to a selection against highly vacuolated, non-embryogenic cells, which may be selectively killed during cryopreservation. The inventors propose that there is a temporal window in which cultured cells retain their regenerative ability, thus, it is believed that they must be preserved at or before that temporal period if they are to be used for future transformation and regeneration.
For use in transformation, suspension or callus culture cells may be cryopreserved and stored for periods of time, thawed, then used as recipient cells for transformation. An illustrative embodiment of cryopreservation methods comprises the steps of slowly adding cryoprotectants to suspension cultures to give a final concentration of 10% dimethyl sulfoxide, 10% polyethylene glycol (6000 MW), 0.23 M proline and 0.23 M glucose. The mixture is then cooled to xe2x88x9235xc2x0 C. at 0.5xc2x0 C. per minute. After an isothermal period of 45 minutes, samples are placed in liquid N2 (modification of methods of Withers and King (1979); and Finkle et al.(1985)). To reinitiate suspension cultures from cryopreserved material, cells may be thawed rapidly and pipetted onto feeder plates similar to those described by Rhodes et al. (Vaeck et al., 1987).
II. DNA Sequences
Virtually any DNA composition may be used for delivery to recipient monocotyledonous cells to ultimately produce fertile transgenic plants in accordance with the present invention. For example, DNA segments in the form of vectors and plasmids, or linear DNA fragments, in some instances containing only the DNA element to be expressed in the plant, and the like, may be employed.
In certain embodiments, it is contemplated that one may wish to employ replication-competent viral vectors in monocot transformation. Such vectors include, for example, wheat dwarf virus (WDV) xe2x80x9cshuttlexe2x80x9d vectors, such as pW1-11 and PW1-GUS (Ugaki et al., 1991). These vectors are capable of autonomous replication in maize cells as well as E. coli, and as such may provide increased sensitivity for detecting DNA delivered to transgenic cells. A replicating vector may also be useful for delivery of genes flanked by DNA sequences from transposable elements such as Ac, Ds, or Mu. It has been proposed (Laufs et al., 1990) that transposition of these elements within the maize genome requires DNA replication. It is also contemplated that transposable elements would be useful for introducing DNA fragments lacking elements necessary for selection and maintenance of the plasmid vector in bacteria, e.g., antibiotic resistance genes and origins of DNA replication.
It is also proposed that use of a transposable element such as Ac, Ds, or Mu would actively promote integration of the desired DNA and hence increase the frequency of stably transformed cells.
Vectors, plasmids, cosmids, YACs (yeast artificial chromosomes) and DNA segments for use in transforming such cells will, of course, generally comprise the cDNA, gene or genes which one desires to introduce into the cells. These DNA constructs can further include structures such as promoters, enhancers, polylinkers, or even regulatory genes as desired. The DNA segment or gene chosen for cellular introduction will often encode a protein which will be expressed in the resultant recombinant cells, such as will result in a screenable or selectable trait and/or which will impart an improved phenotype to the regenerated plant. However, this may not always be the case, and the present invention also encompasses transgenic plants incorporating non-expressed transgenes.
DNA useful for introduction into Zea mays cells includes that which has been derived or isolated from any source, that may be subsequently characterized as to structure, size and/or function, chemically altered, and later introduced into Zea mays. An example of DNA xe2x80x9cderivedxe2x80x9d from a source, would be a DNA sequence that is identified as a useful fragment within a given organism, and which is then chemically synthesized in essentially pure form. An example of such DNA xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d from a source would be a useful DNA sequence that is excised or removed from said source by chemical means, e.g., by the use of restriction endonucleases, so that it can be further manipulated, e.g., amplified, for use in the invention, by the methodology of genetic engineering. Such DNA is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9crecombinant DNA.xe2x80x9d
Therefore useful DNA includes completely synthetic DNA, semi-synthetic DNA, DNA isolated from biological sources, and DNA derived from introduced RNA. Generally, the introduced DNA is not originally resident in the Zea mays genotype which is the recipient of the DNA, but it is within the scope of the invention to isolate a gene from a given Zea mays genotype, and to subsequently introduce multiple copies of the gene into the same genotype, e.g., to enhance production of a given gene product such as a storage protein.
The introduced DNA includes but is not limited to, DNA from plant genes, and non-plant genes such as those from bacteria, yeasts, animals or viruses; modified genes, portions of genes, chimeric genes, including genes from the same or different Zea mays genotype.
The introduced DNA used for transformation herein may be circular or linear, double-stranded or single-stranded. Generally, the DNA is in the form of chimeric DNA, such as plasmid DNA, that can also contain coding regions flanked by regulatory sequences which promote the expression of the recombinant DNA present in the resultant corn plant. For example, the DNA may itself comprise or consist of a promoter that is active in Zea mays, or may utilize a promoter already present in the Zea mays genotype that is the transformation target. Generally, the introduced DNA will be relatively small, i.e., less than about 30 kb to minimize any susceptibility to physical, chemical, or enzymatic degradation which is known to increase as the size of the DNA increases. As noted above, the number of proteins, RNA transcripts or mixtures thereof which is introduced into the Zea mays genome is preferably preselected and defined, e.g., from one to about 5-10 such products of the introduced DNA may be formed.
A. Regulatory Elements
The construction of vectors which may be employed in conjunction with the present invention will be known to those of skill of the art in light of the present disclosure (see e.g., Sambrook et al., 1989; Gelvin et al., 1990). Preferred constructs will generally include a plant promoter such as the CaMV 35S promoter (Odell et al., 1985), or others such as CaMV 19S (Lawton et al., 1987), nos (Ebert et al., 1987), Adh (Walker et al., 1987), sucrose synthase (Yang and Russell, 1990), xcex1-tubulin, actin (Wang et al., 1992), cab (Sullivan et al., 1989), PEPCase (Hudspeth and Grula, 1989) or those associated with the R gene complex (Chandler et al., 1989). Tissue specific promoters such as root cell promoters (Conkling et al., 1990) and tissue specific enhancers (Fromm et al., 1989) are also contemplaetd to be particularly useful, as are inducible promoters such as ABA- and turgor-inducible promters.
Constructs will also include the gene of interest along with a 3xe2x80x2 end DNA sequence that acts as a signal to terminate transcription and allow for the poly-adenylation of the resultant mRNA. The most preferred 3xe2x80x2 elements are contemplated to be those from the nopaline synthase gene of Agrobacterium tumefasciens (Bevan et al., 1983), the terminator for the T7 transcript from the octopine synthase gene of Agrobacterium tumefasciens, and the 3xe2x80x2 end of the protease inhibitor I or II genes from potato or tomato. Regulatory elements such as Adh intron 1 (Callis et al., 1987), sucrose synthase intron (Vasil et al., 1989) or TMV omega element (Gallie, et al., 1989), may further be included where desired.
As the DNA sequence between the transcription initiation site and the start of the coding sequence, i.e., the untranslated leader sequence, can influence gene expression, one may also wish to employ a particular leader sequence. Preferred leader sequences are contemplated to include those which include sequences predicted to direct optimum expression of the attached gene, i.e., to include a referred consensus leader sequence which may increase or maintain mRNA stability and prevent inappropriate initiation of translation. The choice of such sequences will be known to those of skill in the art in light of the present disclosure. Sequences that are derived from genes that are highly expressed in plants, and in maize in particular, will be most preferred.
It is contemplated that vectors for use in accordance with the present invention may be constructed to include the ocs enhancer element. This element was first identified as a 16 bp palindromic enhancer from the octopine synthase (ocs) gene of agrobacterium (Ellis et al., 1987), and is present in at least 10 other promoters (Bouchez et al., 1989). It is proposed that the use of an enhancer element, such as the ocs element and particularly multiple copies of the element, will act to increase the level of transcription from adjacent promoters when applied in the context of monocot transformation.
Ultimately, the most desirable DNA segments for introduction into a monocot genome may be homologous genes or gene families which encode a desired trait (e.g., increased yield per acre) and which are introduced under the control of novel promoters or enhancers, etc., or perhaps even homologous or tissue specific (e.g., root-, collar/sheath-, whorl-, stalk-, earshank-, kernel- or leaf-specific) promoters or control elements. Indeed, it is envisioned that a particular use of the present invention will be the targeting of a gene in a tissue-specific manner. For example, insect resistant genes may be expressed specifically in the whorl and collar/sheath tissues which are targets for the first and second broods, respectively, of ECB. Likewise, genes encoding proteins with particular activity against rootworm may be targeted directly to root tissues.
Vectors for use in tissue-specific targeting of genes in transgenic plants will typically include tissue-specific promoters and may also include other tissue-specific control elements such as enhancer sequences. Promoters which direct specific or enhanced expression in certain plant tissues will be known to those of skill in the art in light of the present disclosure. These include, for example, the rbcS promoter, specific for green tissue; the ocs, nos and mas promoters which have higher activity in roots or wounded leaf tissue; a truncated (xe2x88x9290 to +8) 35S promoter which directs enhanced expression in roots, an xcex1-tubulin gene that directs expression in roots and promoters derived from zein storage protein genes which direct expression in endosperm. It is particularly contemplated that one may advantageously use the 16 bp ocs enhancer element from the octopine synthase (ocs) gene (Ellis et al., 1987; Bonchez et al., 1989), especially when present in multiple copies, to achieve enhanced expression in roots.
It is also contemplated that tissue specific expression may be functionally accomplished by introducing a constituitively expressed gene (all tissues) in combination with an antisense gene that is expressed only in those tissues where the gene product is not desired. For example, a gene coding for the crystal toxin protein from B. thuringiensis (Bt) may be introduced such that it is expressed in all tissues using the 35S promoter from Cauliflower Mosaic Virus. Expression of an antisense transcript of the Bt gene in a maize kernel, using for example a zein promoter, would prevent accumulation of the Bt protein in seed. Hence the protein encoded by the introduced gene would be present in all tissues except the kernel.
Alternatively, one may wish to obtain novel tissue-specific promoter sequences for use in accordance with the resent invention. To achieve this, one may first isolate cDNA clones from the tissue concerned and identify those clones which are expressed specifically in that tissue, for example, using Northern blotting. Ideally, one would like to identify a gene that is not present in a high copy number, but which gene product is relatively abundant in specific tissues. The promoter and control elements of corresponding genomic clones may then be localized using the techniques of molecular biology known to those of skill in the art.
It is contemplated that expression of some genes in transgenic plants will be desired only under specified conditions. For example, it is proposed that expression of certain genes that confer resistance to environmental stress factors such as drought will be desired only under actual stress conditions. It is contemplated that expression of such genes throughout a plants development may have detrimental effects. It is known that a large number of genes exist that respond to the environment. For example, expression of some genes such as rbcS, encoding the small subunit of ribulose bisphosphate carboxylase, is regulated by light as mediated through phytochrome. Other genes are induced by secondary stimuli. For example, synthesis of abscisic acid (ABA) is induced by certain environmental factors, including but not limited to water stress. A number of genes have been shown to be induced by ABA (Skriver and Mundy, 1990). It is also anticipated that expression of genes conferring resistance to insect predation would be desired only under conditions of actual insect infestation. Therefore, for some desired traits inducible expression of genes in transgenic plants will be desired.
It is proposed that in some embodiments of the present invention expression of a gene in a transgenic plant will be desired only in a certain time period during the development of the plant. Developmental timing is frequently correlated with tissue specific gene expression. For example, expression of zein storage proteins is initiated in the endosperm about 15 days after pollination.
Additionally, vectors may be constructed and employed in the intracellular targeting of a specific gene product within the cells of a transgenic plant or in directing a protein to the extracellular environment. This will generally be achieved by joining a DNA sequence encoding a transit or signal peptide sequence to the coding sequence of a particular gene. The resultant transit, or signal, peptide will transport the protein to a particular intracellular, or extracellular destination, respectively, and will then be post-translationally removed. Transit or signal peptides act by facilitating the transport of proteins through intracellular membranes, e.g., vacuole, vesicle, plastid and mitochondrial membranes, whereas signal peptides direct proteins through the extracellular membrane.
A particular example of such a use concerns the direction of a herbicide resistance gene, such as the EPSPS gene, to a particular organelle such as the chloroplast rather than to the cytoplasm. This is exemplified by the use of the rbcS transit peptide which confers plastid-specific targeting of proteins. In addition, it is proposed that it may be desirable to target certain genes responsible for male sterility to the mitochondria, or to target certain genes for resistance to phytopathogenic organisms to the extracellular spaces, or to target proteins to the vacuole.
It is also contemplated that it may be useful to target DNA itself within a cell. For example, it may be useful to target introduced DNA to the nucleus as this may increase the frequency of transformation. Within the nucleus itself it would be useful to target a gene in order to acheive site specific integration. For example, it would be useful to have an gene introduced through transformation replace an existing gene in the cell.
B. Marker Genes
In order to improve the ability to identify transformants, one may desire to employ a selectable or screenable marker gene as, or in addition to, the expressible gene of interest. xe2x80x9cMarker genesxe2x80x9d are genes that impart a distinct phenotype to cells expressing the marker gene and thus allow such transformed cells to be distinguished from cells that do not have the marker. Such genes may encode either a selectable or screenable marker, depending on whether the marker confers a trait which one can xe2x80x98selectxe2x80x99 for by chemical means, i.e., through the use of a selective agent (e.g., a herbicide, antibiotic, or the like), or whether it is simply a trait that one can identify through observation or testing, i.e., by xe2x80x98screeningxe2x80x99 (e.g., the R-locus trait). Of course, many examples of suitable marker genes are known to the art and can be employed in the practice of the invention.
Included within the terms selectable or screenable marker genes are also genes which encode a xe2x80x9csecretable markerxe2x80x9d whose secretion can be detected as a means of identifying or selecting for transformed cells. Examples include markers which encode a secretable antigen that can be identified by antibody interaction, or even secretable enzymes which can be detected by their catalytic activity. Secretable proteins fall into a number of classes, including small, diffusible proteins detectable, e.g., by ELISA; small active enzymes detectable in extracellular solution (e.g., xcex1-amylase, xcex2-lactamase, phosphinothricin acetyltransferase); and proteins that are inserted or trapped in the cell wall (e.g., proteins that include a leader sequence such as that found in the expression unit of extensin or tobacco PR-S).
With regard to selectable secretable markers, the use of a gene that encodes a protein that becomes sequestered in the cell wall, and which protein includes a unique epitope is considered to be particularly advantageous. Such a secreted antigen marker would ideally employ an epitope sequence that would provide low background in plant tissue, a promoter-leader sequence that would impart efficient expression and targeting across the plasma membrane, and would produce protein that is bound in the cell wall and yet accessible to antibodies. A normally secreted wall protein modified to include a unique epitope would satisfy all such requirements.
One example of a protein suitable for modification in this manner is extensin, or hydroxyproline rich glycoprotein (HPRG). The use of the maize HPRG (Steifel et al., 1990) which is preferred as this molecule is well characterized in terms of molecular biology, expression and protein structure. However, any one of a variety of extensins and/or glycine-rich wall proteins (Keller et al., 1989) could be modified by the addition of an antigenic site to create a screenable marker.
One exemplary embodiment of a secretable screenable marker concerns the use of the maize genomic clone encoding the wall protein HPRG, modified to include the unique 15 residue epitope M A T V P E L N C E M P P S D (seq id no:1) from the pro-region of murine interleukin-1-xcex2 (IL-1-xcex2). However, virtually any detectable epitope may be employed in such embodiments, as selected from the extremely wide variety of antigen:antibody combinations known to those of skill in the art. The unique extracellular epitope, whether derived from IL-1-xcex2 or any other protein or epitopic substance, can then be straightforwardly detected using antibody labeling in conjunction with chromogenic or fluorescent adjuncts.
Elements of the present disclosure are exemplified in detail through the use of the bar and/or GUS genes, and also through the use of various other markers. Of course, in light of this disclosure, numerous other possible selectable and/or screenable marker genes will be apparent to those of skill in the art in addition to the one set forth hereinbelow. Therefore, it will be understood that the following discussion is exemplary rather than exhaustive. In light of the techniques disclosed herein and the general recombinant techniques which are known in the art, the present invention renders possible the introduction of any gene, including marker genes, into a recipient cell to generate a transformed monocot.
1. Selectable Markers
Possible selectable markers for use in connection with the present invention include, but are not limited to, a neo gene (Potrykus et al., 1985) which codes for kanamycin resistance and can be selected for using kanamycin, G418, etc.; a bar gene which codes for bialaphos resistance; a mutant aroA gene which encodes an altered EPSP synthase protein (Hinchee et al., 1988) thus conferring glyphosate resistance; a nitrilase gene such as bxn from Klebsiella ozaenae which confers resistance to bromoxynil (Stalker et al., 1988); a mutant acetolactate synthase gene (ALS) which confers resistance to imidazolinone, sulfonylurea or other ALS inhibiting chemicals (European Patent Application 154,204, 1985); a methotrexate resistant DHFR gene (Thillet et al., 1988), or a dalapon dehalogenase gene that confers resistance to the herbicide dalapon; or a mutated anthranilate synthase gene that confers resistance to 5-methyl tryptophan. Where a mutant EPSP synthase gene is employed, additional benefit may be realized through the incorporation of a suitable chloroplast transit peptide, CTP (European Patent Application 0,218,571, 1987).
An illustrative embodiment of a selectable marker gene capable of being used in systems to select transformants is the genes that encode the enzyme phosphinothricin acetyltransferase, such as the bar gene from Streptomyces hygroscopicus or the pat gene from Streptomyces viridochromogenes. The enzyme phosphinothricin acetyl transferase (PAT) inactivates the active ingredient in the herbicide bialaphos, phosphinothricin (PPT). PPT inhibits glutamine synthetase, (Murakami et al., 1986; Twell et al., 1989) causing rapid accumulation of ammonia and cell death. The success of the inventors in using this selective system in conjunction with monocots was particularly surprising because of the major difficulties which have been reported in transformation of cereals (Potrykus, 1989).
Where one desires to employ a bialaphos resistance gene in the practice of the invention, the inventors have discovered that a particularly useful gene for this purpose is the bar or pat genes obtainable from species of Streptomyces (e.g., ATCC No. 21,705). The cloning of the bar gene has been described (Murakami et al., 1986; Thompson et al., 1987) as has the use of the bar gene in the context of plants other than monocots (De Block et al., 1987; De Block et al., 1989).
2. Screenable Markers
Screenable markers that may be employed include a xcex2-glucuronidase or uidA gene (GUS) which encodes an enzyme for which various chromogenic substrates are known; an R-locus gene, which encodes a product that regulates the production of anthocyanin pigments (red color) in plant tissues (Dellaporta et al., 1988); a xcex2-lactamase gene (Sutcliffe, 1978), which encodes an enzyme for which various chromogenic substrates are known (e.g., PADAC, a chromogenic cephalosporin); a xylE gene (Zukowsky et al., 1983) which encodes a catechol dioxygenase that can convert chromogenic catechols; an xcex1-amylase gene (Ikuta et al., 1990); a tyrosinase gene (Katz et al., 1983) which encodes an enzyme capable of oxidizing tyrosine to DOPA and dopaquinone which in turn condenses to form the easily-detectable compound melanin; a xcex2-galactosidase gene, which encodes an enzyme for which there are chromogenic substrates; a luciferase (lux) gene (Ow et al., 1986), which allows for bioluminescence detection; or even an aequorin gene (Prasher et al., 1985) which may be employed in calcium-sensitive bioluminescence detection.
Genes from the maize R gene complex are contemplated to be particularly useful as screenable markers. The R gene complex in maize encodes a protein that acts to regulate the production of anthocyanin pigments in most seed and plant tissue. Maize strains can have one,. or as many as four, R alleles which combine to regulate pigmentation in a developmental and tissue specific manner. The present inventors have applied a gene from the R gene complex to maize transformation, because the expression of this gene in transformed cells does not harm the cells. Thus, an R gene introduced into such cells will cause the expression of a red pigment and, if stably incorporated, can be visually scored as a red sector. If a maize line is carries dominant allelles for genes encoding the enzymatic intermediates in the anthocyanin biosynthetic pathway (C2, A1, A2, Bz1 and Bz2), but carries a recessive allele at the R locus, transformation of any cell from that line with R will result in red pigment formation. Exemplary lines include Wisconsin 22 which contains the rg-Stadler allele and TR112, a K55 derivative which is r-g, b, P1. Alternatively any genotype of maize can be utilized if the C1 and R alleles are introduced together.
The inventors further propose that R gene regulatory regions may be employed in chimeric constructs in order to provide mechanisms for controlling the expression of chimeric genes. More diversity of phenotypic expression is known at the R locus than at any other locus (Coe et al., 1988). It is contemplated that regulatory regions obtained from regions 5xe2x80x2 to the structural R gene would be valuable in directing the expression of genes for, e.g., insect resistance, herbicide tolerance or other protein coding regions. For the purposes of the present invention, it is believed that any of the various R gene family members may be successfully employed (e.g., P, S, Lc, etc.). However, the most preferred will generally be Sn (particularly Sn:bo13). Sn is a dominant member of the R gene complex and is functionally similar to the R and B loci in that Sn controls the tissue specific deposition of anthocyanin pigments in certain seedling and plant cells, therefore, its phenotype is similar to R.
A further screenable marker contemplated for use in the present invention is firefly luciferase, encoded by the lux gene. The presence of the lux gene in transformed cells may be detected using, for example, X-ray film, scintillation counting, fluorescent spectrophotometry, low-light video cameras, photon counting cameras or multiwell luminometry. It is also envisioned that this system may be developed for populational screening for bioluminescence, such as on tissue culture plates, or even for whole plant screening.
C. Transgenes for Corn Modification
A particularly important advance of the present invention is that it provides methods and compositions for the transformation of plant cells with genes in addition to, or other than, marker genes. Such transgenes will often be genes that direct the expression of a particular protein or polypeptide product, but they may also be non-expressible DNA segments, e.g., transposons such as Ds that do no direct their own transposition. As used herein, an xe2x80x9cexpressible genexe2x80x9d is any gene that is capable of being transcribed into RNA (e.g., mRNA, antisense RNA, etc.) or translated into a protein, expressed as a trait of interest, or the like, etc., and is not limited to selectable, screenable or non-selectable marker genes. The invention also contemplates that, where both an expressible gene that is not necessarily a marker gene is employed in combination with a marker gene, one may employ the separate genes on either the same or different DNA segments for transformation. In the latter case, the different vectors are delivered concurrently to recipient cells to maximize cotransformation.
The choice of the particular DNA segments to be delivered to the recipient cells will often depend on the purpose of the transformation. One of the major purposes of transformation of crop plants is to add some commercially desirable, agronomically important traits to the plant. Such traits include, but are not limited to, herbicide resistance or tolerance; insect resistance or tolerance; disease resistance or tolerance (viral, bacterial, fungal, nematode); stress tolerance and/or resistance, as exemplified by resistance or tolerance to drought, heat, chilling, freezing, excessive moisture, salt stress; oxidative stress; increased yields; food content and makeup; physical appearance; male sterility; drydown; standability; prolificacy; starch properties; oil quantity and quality; and the like. One may desire to incorporate one or more genes conferring any such desirable trait or traits, such as, for example, a gene or genes encoding herbicide resistance.
In certain embodiments, the present invention contemplates the transformation of a recipient cell with more than one advantageous transgene. Two or more transgenes can be supplied in a single transformation event using either distinct transgene-encoding vectors, or using a single vector incorporating two or more gene coding sequences. For example, plasmids bearing the bar and aroA expression units in either convergent, divergent, or colinear orientation, are considered to be particularly useful. Further preferred combinations are those of an insect resistance gene, such as a Bt gene, along with a protease inhibitor gene such as pinII, or the use of bar in combination with either of the above genes. Of course, any two or more transgenes of any description, such as those conferring herbicide, insect, disease (viral, bacterial, fungal, nematode) or drought resistance, male sterility, drydown, standability, prolificacy, starch properties, oil quantity and quality, or those increasing yield or nutritional quality may be employed as desired.
1. Herbicide Resistance
The genes encoding phosphinothricin acetyltransferase (bar and pat), glyphosate tolerant EPSP synthase genes, the glyphosate degradative enzyme gene gox encoding glyphosate oxidoreductase, deh (encoding a dehalogenase enzyme that inactivates dalapon), herbicide resistant (e.g., sulfonylurea and imidazolinone) acetolactate synthase, and bxn genes (encoding a nitrilase enzyme that degrades bromoxynil) are good examples of herbicide resistant genes for use in transformation. The bar and pat genes code for an enzyme, phoshinothricin acetyltransferase (PAT), which inactivates the herbicide phosphinothricin and prevents this compound from inhibiting glutamine synthetase enzymes. The enzyme 5-enolpyruvylshikimate 3-phosphate synthase (EPSP Synthase), is normally inhibited by the herbicide N-(phosphonomethyl)glycine (glyphosate). However, genes are known that encode glyphosate-resistant EPSP Synthase enzymes. These genes are particularly contemplated for use in monocot transformation. The deh gene encodes the enzyme dalapon dehalogenase and confers resistance to the herbicide dalapon. The bxn gene codes for a specific nitrilase enzyme that converts bromoxynil to a non-herbicidal degradation product.
2. Insect Resistance
An important aspect of the present invention concerns the introduction of insect resistance-conferring genes into monocotyledonous plants such as maize. Potential insect resistance genes which can be introduced include Bacillus thuringiensis crystal toxin genes or Bt genes (Watrud et al., 1985). Bt genes may provide resistance to lepidopteran or coleopteran pests such as European Corn Borer (ECB). Preferred Bt toxin genes for use in such embodiments include the CryIA(b) and CryIA(c) genes. Endotoxin genes from other species of B. thuringiensis which affect insect growth or development may also be employed in this regard.
The poor expression of procaryotic Bt toxin genes in plants is a well-documented phenomenon, and the use of different promoters, fusion proteins, and leader sequences has not led to significant increases in Bt protein expression (Vaeck et al., 1989; Barton et al., 1987). It is therefore contemplated that the most advantageous Bt genes for use in the transformation protocols disclosed herein will be those in which the coding sequence has been modified to effect increased expression in plants, and more particularly, those in which maize preferred codons have been used. Examples of such modified Bt toxin genes include the variant Bt CryIA(b) gene termed IAb6 (Perlak et al., 1991) and the synthetic CryIA(c) genes termed 1800a and 1800b.
Protease inhibitors may also provide insect resistance (Johnson et al., 1989), and will thus have utility in maize transformation. The use of a protease inhibitor II gene, pinII, from tomato or potato is envisioned to be particularly useful. Even more advantageous is the use of a pinII gene in combination with a Bt toxin gene, the combined effect of which has been discovered by the present inventors to produce synergistic insecticidal activity. Other genes which encode inhibitors of the insects"" digestive system, or those that encode enzymes or co-factors that facilitate the production of inhibitors, may also be useful. This group may be exemplified by oryzacystatin and amylase inhibitors such as those from wheat and barley.
Also, genes encoding lectins may confer additional or alternative insecticide properties. Lectins (originally termed phytohemagglutinins) are multivalent carbohydrate-binding proteins which have the ability to agglutinate red blood cells from a range of species. Lectins have been identified recently as insecticidal agents with activity against weevils, ECB and rootworm (Murdock et al., 1990; Czapla and Lang, 1990). Lectin genes contemplated to be useful include, for example, barley and wheat germ agglutinin (WGA) and rice lectins (Gatehouse et al., 1984), with WGA being preferred.
Genes controling the production of large or small polypeptides active against insects when introduced into the insect pests, such as, e.g., lytic peptides, peptide hormones and toxins and venoms, form another aspect of the invention. For example, it is contemplated that the expression of juvenile hormone esterase, directed towards specific insect pests, may also result in insecticidal activity, or perhaps cause cessation of metamorphosis (Hammock et al., 1990).
Transgenic maize expressing genes which encode enzymes that affect the integrity of the insect cuticle form yet another aspect of the invention. Such genes include those encoding, e.g., chitinase, proteases, lipases and also genes for the production of nikkomycin, a compound that inhibits chitin synthesis, the introduction of any of which is contemplated to produce insect resistant maize plants. Genes that code for activities that affect insect molting, such those affecting the production of ecdysteroid UDP-glucosyl transferase, also fall within the scope of the useful transgenes of the present invention.
Genes that code for enzymes that facilitate the production of compounds that reduce the nutritional quality of the host plant to insect pests are also encompassed by the present invention. It may be possible, for instance, to confer insecticidal activity on a plant by altering its sterol composition. Sterols are obtained by insects from their diet and are used for hormone synthesis and membrane stability. Therefore alterations in plant sterol composition by expression of novel genes, e.g., those that directly promote the production of undesirable sterols or those that convert desirable sterols into undesirable forms, could have a negative effect on insect growth and/or development and hence endow the plant with insecticidal activity. Lipoxygenases are naturally occuring plant enzymes that have been shown to exhibit anti-nutirtional effects on insects and to reduce the nutritional quality of their diet. Therefore, further embodiments of the invention concern transgeneic plants with enhanced lipoxygenase activity which may be resistant to insect feeding.
The present invention also provides methods and compositions by which to achieve qualitative or quantitative changes in plant secondary metabolites. One example concerns transforming maize to produce DIMBOA which, it is contemplated, will confer resistance to European corn borer, rootworm and several other maize insect pests. Candidate genes that are particularly considered for use in this regard include those genes at the bx locus known to be involved in the synthetic DIMBOA pathway (Dunn et al., 1981). The introduction of genes that can regulate the production of maysin, and genes involved in the production of dhurrin in sorghum, is also contemplated to be of use in facilitating resistance to earworm and rootworm, respectively.
Tripsacum dactyloides is a species of grass that is resistant to certain insects, including corn root worm. It is anticipated that genes encoding proteins that are toxic to insects or are involved in the biosynthesis of compounds toxic to insects will be isolated from Tripsacum and that these novel genes will be useful in conferring resistance to insects. It is known that the basis of insect resistance in Tripsacum is genetic, because said resistance has been transferred to Zea mays via sexual crosses (Branson and Guss, 1972).
Further genes encoding proteins characterized as having potential insecticidal activity may also be used as transgenes in accordance herewith. Such genes include, for example, the cowpea trypsin inhibitor (CpTI; Hilder et al., 1987) which may be used as a rootworm deterrent; genes encoding avermectin (Avermectin and Abamectin., Campbell, W. C., Ed., 1989; Ikeda et al., 1987) which may prove particularly useful as a corn rootworm deterrent; ribosome inactivating protein genes; and even genes that regulate plant structures. Transgenic maize including anti-insect antibody genes and genes that code for enzymes that can covert a non-toxic insecticide (pro-insecticide) applied to the outside of the plant into an insecticide inside the plant are also contemplated.
3. Environment or Stress Resistance
Improvement of corn""s ability to tolerate various environmental stresses such as, but not limited to, drought, excess moisture, chilling, freezing, high temperature, salt, and oxidative stress, can also be effected through expression of novel genes. It is proposed that benefits may be realized in terms of increased resistance to freezing temperatures through the introduction of an xe2x80x9cantifreezexe2x80x9d protein such as that of the Winter Flounder (Cutler et al., 1989) or synthetic gene derivatives thereof. Improved chilling tolerance may also be conferred through increased expression of glycerol-3-phosphate acetyltransferase in chloroplasts (Murata et al., 1992; Wolter et al., 1992). Resistance to oxidative stress (often exacerbated by conditions such as chilling temperatures in combination with high light intensities) can be conferred by expression of superoxide dismutase (Gupta et al., 1993), and may be improved by glutathione reductase (Bowler et al., 1992). Such strategies may allow for tolerance to freezing in newly emerged fields as well as extending later maturity higher yielding varieties to earlier relative maturity zones.
It is contemplated that the expression of novel genes that favorably effect plant water content, total water potential, osmotic potential, and turgor will enhance the ability of the plant to tolerate drought. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cdrought resistancexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdrought tolerancexe2x80x9d are used to refer to a plants increased resistance or tolerance to stress induced by a reduction in water availability, as compared to normal circumstances, and the ability of the plant to function and survive in lower-water environments. In this aspect of the invention it is proposed, for example, that the expression of genes encoding for the biosynthesis of osmotically-active solutes may impart protection against drought. Within this class are genes encoding for mannitol dehydrogenase (Lee and Saier, 1982) and trehalose-6-phosphate synthase (Kaasen et al., 1992). Through the subsequent action of native phosphatases in the cell or by the introduction and coexpression of a specific phosphatase, these introduced genes will result in the accumulation of either mannitol or trehalose, respectively, both of which have been well documented as protective compounds able to mitigate the effects of stress. Mannitol accumulation in transgenic tobacco has been verified and preliminary results indicate that plants expressing high levels of this metabolite are able to tolerate an applied osmotic stress (Tarczynski et al., 1992, 1993).
Similarly, the efficacy of other metabolites in protecting either enzyme function (e.g. alanopine or propionic acid) or membrane integrity (e.g., alanopine) has been documented (Loomis et al., 1989), and therefore expression of genes encoding for the biosynthesis of these compounds might confer drought resistance in a manner similar to or complimentary to mannitol. Other examples of naturally occurring metabolites that are osmotically active and/or provide some direct protective effect during drought and/or desiccation include fructose, erythritol (Coxson et al., 1992), sorbitol, dulcitol (Karsten et al., 1992), glucosylglycerol (Reed et al., 1984; Erdmann et al., 1992), sucrose, stachyose (Koster and Leopold, 1988; Blackman et al., 1992), raffinose (Bernal-Lugo and Leopold, 1992), proline (Rensburg et al., 1993) and glycinebetaine (Wyn-Jones and Storey, 1982), ononitol and pinitol (Vernon and Bohnert, 1992). Continued canopy growth and increased reproductive fitness during times of stress will be augmented by introduction and expression of genes such as those controlling the osmotically active compounds discussed above and other such compounds, as represented in one exemplary embodiment by the enzyme myoinositol O-methyltransferase.
It is contemplated that the expression of specific proteins may also increase drought tolerance. Three classes of Late Embryogenic Proteins have been assigned based on structural similarities (see Dure et al., 1989). All three classes of LEAs have been demonstrated in maturing (i.e. desiccating) seeds. Within these 3 types of LEA proteins, the Type-II (dehydrin-type) have generally been implicated in drought and/or desiccation tolerance in vegetative plant parts (i.e. Mundy and Chua, 1988; Piatkowski et al., 1990; Yamaguchi-Shinozaki et al., 1992). Recently, expression of a Type-III LEA (HVA-1) in tobacco was found to influence plant height, maturity and drought tolerance (Fitzpatrick, 1993). Expression of structural genes from all three LEA groups may therefore confer drought tolerance. Other types of proteins induced during water stress include thiol proteases, aldolases and transmembrane transporters (Guerrero et al., 1990), which may confer various protective and/or repair-type functions during drought stress. It is also contemplated that genes that effect lipid biosynthesis and hence membrane composition might also be useful in conferring drought resistance on the plant.
Many of these genes for improving drought resistance have complementary modes of action. Thus, it is envisaged that combinations of these genes might have additive and/or synergistic effects in improving drought resistance in corn. Many of these genes also improve freezing tolerance (or resistance); the physical stresses incurred during freezing and drought are similar in nature and may be mitigated in similar fashion. Benefit may be conferred via constitutive expression of these genes, but the preferred means of expressing these novel genes may be through the use of a turgor-induced promoter (such as the promoters for the turgor-induced genes described in Guerrero et al., 1987 and Shagan et al., 1993 which are incorporated herein by reference). Spatial and temporal expression patterns of these genes may enable corn to better withstand stress.
It is proposed that expression of genes that are involved with specific morphological traits that allow for increased water extractions from drying soil would be of benefit. For example, introduction and expression of genes that alter root characteristics may enhance water uptake. It is also contemplated that expression of genes that enhance reproductive fitness during times of stress would be of significant value. For example, expression of genes that improve the synchrony of pollen shed and receptiveness of the femal flower parts, i.e., silks, would be of benefit. In addition it is proposed that expression of genes that minimize kernel abortion during times of stress would increase the amount of grain to be harvested and hence be of value.
Given the overall role of water in determining yield, it is contemplated that enabling corn to utilize water more efficiently, through the introduction and expression of novel genes, will improve overall performance even when soil water availability is not limiting. By introducing genes that improve the ability of corn to maximize water usage across a full range of stresses relating to water availability, yield stability or consistency of yield performance may be realized.
4. Disease Resistance
It is proposed that increased resistance to diseases may be realized through introduction of genes into monocotyledonous plants such as maize. It is possible to produce resistance to diseases caused by viruses, bacteria, fungi and nematodes. It is also contemplated that control of mycotoxin producing organisms may be realized through expression of introduced genes.
Resistance to viruses may be produced through expression of novel genes. For example, it has been demonstrated that expression of a viral coat protein in a transgenic plant can impart resistance to infection of the plant by that virus and perhaps other closely related viruses (Cuozzo et al., 1988, Hemenway et al., 1988, Abel et al., 1986). It is contemplated that expression of antisense genes targeted at essential viral functions may impart resistance to said virus. For example, an antisense gene targeted at the gene responsible for replication of viral nucleic acid may inhibit said replication and lead to resistance to the virus. It is believed that interference with other viral functions through the use of antisense genes may also increase resistance to viruses. Further it is proposed that it may be possible to achieve resistance to viruses through other approaches, including, but not limited to the use of satellite viruses.
It is proposed that increased resistance to diseases caused by bacteria and fungi may be realized through introduction of novel genes. It is contemplated that genes encoding so-called xe2x80x9cpeptide antibiotics,xe2x80x9d pathogenesis related (PR) proteins, toxin resistance, and proteins affecting host-pathogen interactions such as morphological characteristics will be useful. Peptide antibiotics are polypeptide sequences which are inhibitory to growth of bacteria and other microorganisms. For example, the classes of peptides referred to as cecropins and magainins inhibit growth of many species of bacteria and fungi. It is proposed that expression of PR proteins in monocotyledonous plants such as maize may be useful in conferring resistance to bacterial disease. These genes are induced following pathogen attack on a host plant and have been divided into at least five classes of proteins (Bol, Linthorst, and Cornelissen, 1990). Included amongst the PR proteins are xcex2-1, 3-glucanases, chitinases, and osmotin and other proteins that are believed to function in plant resistance to disease organisms. Other genes have been identified that have antifungal properties, e.g., UDA (stinging nettle lectin) and hevein (Broakaert et al., 1989; Barkai-Golan et al., 1978). It is known that certain plant diseases are caused by the production of phytotoxins. It is proposed that resistance to these diseases would be achieved through expression of a novel gene that encodes an enzyme capable of degrading or otherwise inactivating the phytotoxin. It is also contemplated that expression novel genes that alter the interactions between the host plant and pathogen may be useful in reducing the ability the disease organism to invade the tissues of the host plant, e.g., an increase in the waxiness of the leaf cuticle or other morphological characteristics.
Plant parasitic nematodes are a cause of disease in many plants, including maize. It is proposed that it would be possible to make the corn plant resistant to these organisms through the expression of novel genes. It is anticipated that control of nematode infestations would be accomplished by altering the ability of the nematode to recognize or attach to a host plant and/or enabling the plant to produce nematicidal compounds, including but not limited to proteins.
5. Mycotoxin Reduction/Elimination
Production of mycotoxins, including aflatoxin and fumonisin, by fungi associated with monocotyledonous plants such as maize is a significant factor in rendering the grain not useful. These fungal organisms do not cause disease symptoms and/or interfere with the growth of the plant, but they produce chemicals (mycotoxins) that are toxic to animals. It is contemplated that inhibition of the growth of these fungi would be reduce the synthesis of these toxic substances and therefore reduce grain losses due to mycotoxin contamination. It is also proposed that it may be possible to introduce novel genes into monocotyledonous plants such as maize that would inhibit synthesis of the mycotoxin without interfering with fungal growth. Further, it is contemplated that expression of a novel gene which encodes an enzyme capable of rendering the mycotoxin nontoxic would be useful in order to achieve reduced mycotoxin contamination of grain. The result of any of the above mechanisms would be a reduced presence of mycotoxins on grain.
6. Grain Composition or Quality
Genes may be introduced into monocotyledonous plants, particularly commercially important cereals such as maize, to improve the grain for which the cereal is primarily grown. A wide range of novel transgenic plants produced in this manner may be envisioned depending on the particular end use of the grain.
The largest use of maize grain is for feed or food. Introduction of genes that alter the composition of the grain may greatly enhance the feed or food value. The primary components of maize grain are starch, protein, and oil. Each of these primary components of maize grain may be improved by altering its level or composition. Several examples may be mentioned for illustrative purposes but in no way provide an exhaustive list of possibilities.
The protein of cereal grains including maize is suboptimal for feed and food purposes especially when fed to pigs, poultry, and humans. The protein is deficient in several amino acids that are essential in the diet of these species, requiring the addition of supplements to the grain. Limiting essential amino acids may include lysine, methionine, tryptophan, threonine, valine, arginine, and histidine. Some amino acids become limiting only after corn is supplemented with other inputs for feed formulations. For example, when corn is supplemented with soybean meal to meet lysine requirements methionine becomes limiting. The levels of these essential amino acids in seeds and grain may be elevated by mechanisms which include, but are not limited to, the introduction of genes to increase the biosynthesis of the amino acids, decrease the degradation of the amino acids, increase the storage of the amino acids in proteins, , or increase transport of the amino acids to the seeds or grain.
One mechanism for increasing the biosynthesis of the amino acids is to introduce genes that deregulate the amino acid biosynthetic pathways such that the plant can no longer adequately control the levels that are produced. This may be done by deregulating or bypassing steps in the amino acid biosynthetic pathway which are normally regulated by levels of the amino acid end product of the pathway. Examples include the introduction of genes that encode deregulated versions of the enzymes aspartokinase or dihydrodipicolinic acid (DHDP)-synthase for increasing lysine and threonine production, and anthranilate synthase for increasing tryptophan production. Reduction of the catabolism of the amino acids may be accomplished by introduction of DNA sequences that reduce or eliminate the expression of genes encoding enzymes that catalyse steps in the catabolic pathways such as the enzyme lysine-ketoglutarate reductase.
The protein composition of the grain may be altered to improve the balance of amino acids in a variety of ways including elevating expression of native proteins, decreasing expression of those with poor composition, changing the composition of native proteins, or introducing genes encoding entirely new proteins possessing superior composition. Examples may include the introduction of DNA that decreases the expression of members of the zein family of storage proteins. This DNA may encode ribozymes or antisense sequences directed to impairing expression of zein proteins or expression of regulators of zein expression such as the opaque-2 gene product. It is also proposed that the protein composition of the grain may be modified through the phenomenon of cosupression, i.e., inhibition of expression of an endogenous gene through the expression of an identical structural gene or gene fragment introduced through transformation (Goring et al., 1991). Additionally, the introduced DNA may encode enzymes which degrade zeins. The decreases in zein expression that are achieved may be accompanied by increases in proteins with more desirable amino acid composition or increases in other major seed constituents such as starch. Alternatively, a chimeric gene may be introduced that comprises a coding sequence for a native protein of adequate amino acid composition such as for one of the globulin proteins or 10 kD zein of maize and a promoter or other regulatory sequence designed to elevate expression of said protein. The coding sequence of said gene may include additional or replacement codons for essential amino acids. Further, a coding sequence obtained from another species, or, a partially or completely synthetic sequence encoding a completely unique peptide sequence designed to enhance the amino acid composition of the seed may be employed.
The introduction of genes that alter the oil content of the grain may be of value. Increases in oil content may result in increases in metabolizable-energy-content andxe2x80x94density of the seeds for uses in feed and food. The introduced genes may encode enzymes that remove or reduce rate-limitations or regulated steps in fatty acid or lipid biosynthesis. Such genes may include, but are not limited to, those that encode acetyl-CoA carboxylase, ACP-acyltransferase, xcex2-ketoacyl-ACP synthase, plus other well known fatty acid biosynthetic activities. Other possibilities are genes that encode proteins that do not possess enzymatic activity such as acyl carrier protein. Genes may be introduced that alter the balance of fatty acids present in the oil providing a more healthful or nutritive feedstuff. The introduced DNA may also encode sequences that block expression of enzymes involved in fatty acid biosynthesis, altering the proportions of fatty acids present in the grain such as described below.
Genes may be introduced that enhance the nutritive value of the starch component of the grain, for example by increasing the degree of branching, resulting in improved utilization of the starch in cows by delaying its metabolism.
Besides affecting the major constituents of the grain, genes may be introduced that affect a variety of other nutritive, processing, or other quality aspects of the grain as used for feed or food. For example, pigmentation of the grain may be increased or decreased. Enhancement and stability of yellow pigmentation is desirable in some animal feeds and may be achieved by introduction of genes that result in enhanced production of xanthophylls and carotenes by eliminating rate-limiting steps in their production. Such genes may encode altered forms of the enzymes phytoene synthase, phytoene desaturase, or lycopene synthase. Alternatively, unpigmented white corn is desirable for production of many food products and may be produced by the introduction of DNA which blocks or eliminates steps in pigment production pathways.
Feed or food comprising primarily maize or other cereal grains possesses insufficient quantitities of vitamins and must be supplemented to provide adequate nutritive value. Introduction of genes that enhance vitamin biosynthesis in seeds may be envisioned including, for example, vitamins A, E, B12, choline, and the like. Maize grain also does not possess sufficient mineral content for optimal nutritive value. Genes that affect the accumulation or availability of compounds containing phosphorus, sulfur, calcium, manganese, zinc, and iron among others would be valuable. An example may be the introduction of a gene that reduced phytic acid production or encoded the enzyme phytase which enhances phytic acid breakdown. These genes would increase levels of available phosphate in the diet, reducing the need for supplementation with mineral phosphate.
Numerous other examples of improvement of maize or other cereals for feed and food purposes might be described. The improvements may not even necessarily involve the grain, but may, for example, improve the value of the corn for silage. Introduction of DNA to accomplish this might include sequences that alter lignin production such as those that result in the xe2x80x9cbrown midribxe2x80x9d phenotype associated with superior feed value for cattle.
In addition to direct improvements in feed or food value, genes may also be introduced which improve the processing of corn and improve the value of the products resulting from the processing. The primary method of processing corn is via wetmilling. Maize may be improved though the expression of novel genes that increase the efficiency and reduce the cost of processing such as by decreasing steeping time.
Improving the value of wetmilling products may include altering the quantity or quality of starch, oil, corn gluten meal, or the components of corn gluten feed. Elevation of starch may be achieved through the identification and elimination of rate limiting steps in starch biosynthesis or by decreasing levels of the other components of the grain resulting in proportional increases in starch. An example of the former may be the introduction of genes encoding ADP-glucose pyrophosphorylase enzymes with altered regulatory activity or which are expressed at higher level. Examples of the latter may include selective inhibitors of, for example, protein or oil biosynthesis expressed during later stages of kernel development.
The properties of starch may be beneficially altered by changing the ratio of amylose to amylopectin, the size of the starch molecules, or their branching pattern. Through these changes a broad range of properties may be modified which include, but are not limited to, changes in gelatinization temperature, heat of gelatinization, clarity of films and pastes, rheological properties, and the like. To accomplish these changes in properties, genes that encode granule-bound or soluble starch synthase activity or branching enzyme activity may be introduced alone or combination. DNA such as antisense constructs may also be used to decrease levels of endogenous activity of these enzymes. The introduced genes or constructs may possess regulatory sequences that time their expression to specific intervals in starch biosynthesis and starch granule development. Futhermore, it may be worthwhile to introduce and express genes that result in the in vivo derivatization, or other modification, of the glucose moities of the starch molecule. The covalent attachment of any molecule may be envisioned, limited only by the existence of enzymes that catalyze the derivatizations and the accessibility of appropriate substrates in the starch granule. Examples of important derivations may include the addition of functional groups such as amines, carboxyls, or phosphate groups which provide sites for subsequent in vitro derivatizations or affect starch properties through the introduction of ionic charges. Examples of other modifications may include direct changes of the glucose units such as loss of hydroxyl groups or their oxidation to aldehyde or carboxyl groups.
Oil is another product of wetmilling of corn, the value of which may be improved by introduction and expression of genes. The quantity of oil that can be extracted by wetmilling may be elevated by approaches as described for feed and food above. Oil properties may also be altered to improve its performance in the production and use of cooking oil, shortenings, lubricants or other oil-derived products or improvement of its health attributes when used in the food-related applications. Novel fatty acids may also be synthesized which upon extraction can serve as starting materials for chemical syntheses. The changes in oil properties may be achieved by altering the type, level, or lipid arrangement of the fatty acids present in the oil. This in turn may be accomplished by the addition of genes that encode enzymes that catalyze the synthesis of novel fatty acids and the lipids possessing them or by increasing levels of native fatty acids while possibly reducing levels of precursors. Alternatively DNA sequences may be introduced which slow or block steps in fatty acid biosynthesis resulting in the increase in precursor fatty acid intermediates. Genes that might be added include desaturases, epoxidases, hydratases, dehydratases, and other enzymes that catalyze reactions involving fatty acid intermediates. Representative examples of catalytic steps that might be blocked include the desaturations from stearic to oleic acid and oleic to linolenic acid resulting in the respective accumulations of stearic and oleic acids. Another example is the blockage of elongation steps resulting in the accumulation of c8 to c12 saturated fatty acids.
Improvements in the other major corn wetmilling products, corn gluten meal and corn gluten feed, may also be achieved by the introduction of genes to obtain novel corn plants. Representative possibilities include but are not limited to those described above for improvement of food and feed value.
In addition it may further be considered that the corn plant be used for the production or manufacturing of useful biological compounds that were either not produced at all, or not produced at the same level, in the corn plant previously. The novel corn plants producing these compounds are made possible by the introduction and expression of genes by corn transformation methods. The vast array of possibilities include but are not limited to any biological compound which is presently produced by any organism such as proteins, nucleic acids, primary and intermediary metabolites, carbohydrate polymers, etc. The compounds may be produced by the plant, extracted upon harvest and/or processing, and used for any presently recognized useful purpose such as pharmaceuticals, fragrances, industrial enzymes to name a few.
Further possibilities to exemplify the range of grain traits or properties potentially encoded by introduced genes in transgenic plants include grain with less breakage susceptibility for export purposes or larger grit size when processed by dry milling through introduction of genes that enhance xcex3-zein synthesis, popcorn with improved popping quality and expansion volume through genes that increase pericarp thickness, corn with whiter grain for food uses though introduction of genes that effectively block expression of enzymes involved in pigment production pathways, and improved quality of alcoholic beverages or sweet corn through introduction of genes which affect flavor such as the shrunken gene (encoding sucrose synthase) for sweet corn.
7. Plant Agronomic Characteristics
Two of the factors determining where corn can be grown are the average daily temperature during the growing season and the length of time between frosts. Within the areas where it is possible to grow corn, there are varying limitations on the maximal time it is allowed to grow to maturity and be harvested. The corn to be grown in a particular area is selected for its ability to mature and dry down to harvestable moisture content within the required period of time with maximum possible yield. Therefore, corn of varying maturities is developed for different growing locations. Apart from the need to dry down sufficiently to permit harvest is the desirability of having maximal drying take place in the field to minimize the amount of energy required for additional drying post-harvest. Also the more readily the grain can dry down, the more time there is available for growth and kernel fill. It is considered that genes that influence maturity and/or dry down can be identified and introduced into corn lines using transformation techniques to create new corn varieties adapted to different growing locations or the same growing location but having improved yield to moisture ratio at harvest. Expression of genes that are involved in regulation of plant development may be especially useful, e.g., the liguleless and rough sheath genes that have been identified in corn.
It is contemplated that genes may be introduced into corn that would improve standability and other plant growth characteristics. Expression of novel genes which confer stronger stalks, improved root systems, or prevent or reduce ear droppage would be of great value to the farmer. It is proposed that introduction and expression of genes that increase the total amount of photoassimilate available by, for example, increasing light distribution and/or interception would be advantageous. In addition the expression of genes that increase the efficiency of photosynthesis and/or the leaf canopy would further increase gains in productivity. Such approaches would allow for increased plant populations in the field.
Delay of late season vegetative senescence would increase the flow of assimilate into the grain and thus increase yield. It is proposed that overexpression of genes within corn that are associated with xe2x80x9cstay greenxe2x80x9d or the expression of any gene that delays senescence would achieve be advantageous. For example, a nonyellowing mutant has been identified in Festuca pratensis (Davies et al., 1990). Expression of this gene as well as others may prevent premature breakdown of chlorophyll and thus maintain canopy function.
8. Nutrient Utilization
The ability to utilize available nutrients may be a limiting factor in growth of monocotyledonous plants such as maize. It is proposed that it would be possible to alter nutrient uptake, tolerate pH extremes, mobilization through the plant, storage pools, and availability for metabolic activities by the introduction of novel genes. These modifications would allow a plant such as maize to more efficiently utilize available nutrients. It is contemplated that an increase in the activity of, for example, an enzyme that is normally present in the plant and involved in nutrient utilization would increase the availability of a nutrient. An example of such an enzyme would be phytase. It is also contemplated that expression of a novel gene may make a nutrient source available that was previously not accessible, e.g., an enzyme that releases a component of nutrient value from a more complex molecule, perhaps a macromolecule.
9. Male Sterility
Male sterility is useful in the production of hybrid seed. It is proposed that male sterility may be produced through expression of novel genes. For example, it has been shown that expression of genes that encode proteins that interfere with development of the male inflorescence and/or gametophyte result in male sterility. Chimeric ribonuclease genes that express in the anthers of transgenic tobacco and oilseed rape have been demonstrated to lead to male sterility (Mariani et al, 1990).
A number of mutations were discovered in maize that confer cytoplasmic male sterility. One mutation in particular, referred to as T cytoplasm, also correlates with sensitivity to Southern corn leaf blight. A DNA sequence, designated TURF-13 (Levings, 1990), was identified that correlates with T cytoplasm. It is proposed that it would be possible through the introduction of TURF-13 via transformation to separate male sterility from disease sensitivity. As it is necessary to be able to restore male fertility for breeding purposes and for grain production it is proposed that genes encoding restoration of male fertility may also be introduced.
10. Negative Selectable Markers
Introduction of genes encoding traits that can be selected against may be useful for eliminating undesirable linked genes. It is contemplated that when two or more genes are introduced together by cotransformation that the genes will be linked together on the host chromosome. For example, a gene encoding a Bt gene that confers insect resistance on the plant may be introduced into a plant together with a bar gene that is useful as a selectable marker and confers resistance to the herbicide Ignite(copyright) on the plant. However, it may not be desirable to have an insect resistant plant that is also resistant to the herbicide Ignite(copyright). It is proposed that one could also introduce an antisense bar gene that is expressed in those tissues where one does not want expression of the bar gene, e.g., in whole plant parts. Hence, although the bar gene is expressed and is useful as a selectable marker, it is not useful to confer herbicide resistance on the whole plant. The bar antisense gene is a negative selectable marker.
It is also contemplated that a negative selection is necessary in order to screen a population of transformants for rare homologous recombinants generated through gene targeting. For example, a homologous recombinant may be identified through the inactivation of a gene that was previously expressed in that cell. The antisense gene to neomycin phosphotransferase II (nptII) has been investigated as a negative selectable marker in tobacco (Nicotiana tabacum) and Arabidopsis thaliana (Xiang, C. and Guerra, D. J. 1993). In this example both sense and antisense npt II genes are introduced into a plant through transformation and the resultant plants are sensitive to the antibiotic kanamycin. An introduced gene that integrates into the host cell chromosome at the site of the antisense nptII gene, and inactivates the antisense gene, will make the plant resistant to kanamycin and other aminoglycoside antibiotics. Therefore, rare site specific recombinants may be identified by screening for antibiotic resistance. Similarly, any gene, native to the plant or introduced through transformation, that when inactivated confers resistance to a compound, may be useful as a negative selectable marker.
It is contemplated that negative selectable markers may also be useful in other ways. One application is to contruct transgenic lines in which one could select for transposition to unlinked sites. In the process of tagging it is most common for the transposable element to move to a genetically linked site on the same chromosome. A selectable marker for recovery of rare plants in which transposition has occurred to an unlinked locus would be useful. For example, the enzyme cytosine deaminase may be useful for this purpose (Stouggard, J., 1993). In the presence of this enzyme the compound 5-fluorocytosine is converted to 5-fluoruracil which is toxic to plant and animal cells. If a transposable element is linked to the gene for the enzyme cytosine deaminase, one may select for transposition to unlinked sites by selecting for transposition events in which the resultant plant is now resistant to 5-fluorocytosine. The parental plants and plants containing transpositions to linked sites will remain sensitive to 5-fluorocytosine. Resistance to 5-fluorocytosine is due to loss of the the cytosine deaminase gene through genetic segregation of the transposable element and the cytosine deaminase gene. Other genes that encode proteins that render the plant sensitive to a certain compound will also be useful in this context. For example, T-DNA gene 2 from Agrobacterium tumefaciens encodes a protein that catalyzes the conversion of xcex1-naphthalene acetamide (NAM) to xcex1-napthalene acetic acid (NAA) renders plant cells sensitive to high concentrations of NAM (Depicker et al., 1988).
It is also contemplated that negative selectable markers may be useful in the contruction of transposon tagging lines. For example, by marking an autonomous transposable element such as Ac, Master Mu, or En/Spn with a negative selectable marker, one could select for transformants in which the autonomous element is not stabily integrated into the genome. It is proposed that this would be desirable, for example, when transient expression of the autonomous element is desired to activate in trans the transposition of a defective transposable element, such as Ds, but stable integration of the autonomous element is not desired. The presence of the autonomous element may not be desired in order to stabilize the defective element, i.e., prevent it from further transposing. However, it is proposed that if stable integration of an autonomous transposable element is desired in a plant the presence of a negative selectable marker may make it possible to eliminate the autonomous element during the breeding process.
D. Non-Protein-Expressing Sequences
1. RNA-Expressing
DNA may be introduced into corn and other monocots for the purpose of expressing RNA transcripts that function to affect plant phenotype yet are not translated into protein. Two examples are antisense RNA and RNA with ribozyme activity. Both may serve possible functions in reducing or eliminating expression of native or introduced plant genes.
Genes may be constructed or isolated, which when transcribed, produce antisense RNA that is complementary to all or part(s) of a targeted messenger RNA(s). The antisense RNA reduces production of the polypeptide product of the messenger RNA. The polypeptide product may be any protein encoded by the plant genome. The aforementioned genes will be referred to as antisense genes. An antisense gene may thus be introduced into a plant by transformation methods to produce a novel transgenic plant with reduced expression of a selected protein of interest. For example, the protein may be an enzyme that catalyzes a reaction in the plant. Reduction of the enzyme activity may reduce or eliminate products of the reaction which include any enzymatically synthesized compound in the plant such as fatty acids, amino acids, carbohydrates, nucleic acids and the like. Alternatively, the protein may be a storage protein, such as a zein, or a structural protein, the decreased expression of which may lead to changes in seed amino acid composition or plant morphological changes respectively. The possibilities cited above are provided only by way of example and do not represent the full range of applications.
Genes may also be constructed or isolated, which when transcribed produce RNA enzymes, or ribozymes, which can act as endoribonucleases and catalyze the cleavage of RNA molecules with selected sequences. The cleavage of selected messenger RNA""s can result in the reduced production of their encoded polypeptide products. These genes may be used to prepare novel transgenic plants which possess them. The transgenic plants may possess reduced levels of polypeptides including but not limited to the polypeptides cited above that may be affected by antisense RNA.
It is also possible that genes may be introduced to produce novel transgenic plants which have reduced expression of a native gene product by a mechanism of cosuppression. It has been demonstrated in tobacco, tomato, and petunia (Goring et al, 1991; Smith et al., 1990; Napali, C. et al., 1990; van der Krol et al., 1990) that expression of the sense transcript of a native gene will reduce or eliminate expression of the native gene in a manner similar to that observed for antisense genes. The introduced gene may encode all or part of the targeted native protein but its translation may not be required for reduction of levels of that native protein.
2. Non-RNA-Expressing
For example, DNA elements including those of transposable elements such as Ds, Ac, or Mu, may be inserted into a gene and cause mutations. These DNA elements may be inserted in order to inactivate (or activate) a gene and thereby xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d a particular trait. In this instance the transposable element does not cause instability of the tagged mutation, because the utility of the element does not depend on its ability to move in the genome. Once a desired trait is tagged, the introduced DNA sequence may be used to clone the corresponding gene, e.g., using the introduced DNA sequence as a PCR primer together with PCR gene cloning techniques (Shapiro, 1983; Dellaporta et al., 1988). Once identified, the entire gene(s) for the particular trait, including control or regulatory regions where desired may be isolated, cloned and manipulated as desired. The utility of DNA elements introduced into an organism for purposed of gene tagging is independent of the DNA sequence and does not depend on any biological activity of the DNA sequence, i.e., transcription into RNA or translation into protein. The sole function of the DNA element is to disrupt the DNA sequence of a gene.
It is contemplated that unexpressed DNA sequences, including novel synthetic sequences could be introduced into cells as proprietary xe2x80x9clabelsxe2x80x9d of those cells and plants and seeds thereof. It would not be necessary for a label DNA element to disrupt the function of a gene endogenous to the host organism, as the sole function of this DNA would be to identify the origin of the organism. For example, one could introduce a unique DNA sequence into a plant and this DNA element would identify all cells, plants, and progeny of these cells as having arisen from that labelled source. It is proposed that inclusion of label DNAs would enable one to distinguish proprietary germplasm or germplasm derived from such, from unlabelled germplasm.
Another possible element which may be introduced is a matrix attachment region element (MAR), such as the chicken lysozyme A element (Stief, 1989), which can be positioned around an expressible gene of interest to effect an increase in overall expression of the gene and diminish position dependant effects upon incorporation into the plant genome (Stief et al., 1989; Phi-Van et al., 1990).
III. DNA Delivery
Following the generation of recipient cells, the present invention generally next includes steps directed to introducing an exogenous DNA segment, such as a cDNA or gene, into a recipient cell to create a transformed cell. The frequency of occurrence of cells receiving DNA is believed to be low. Moreover, it is most likely that not all recipient cells receiving DNA segments will result in a transformed cell wherein the DNA is stably integrated into the plant genome and/or expressed. Some may show only initial and transient gene expression. However, certain cells from virtually any monocot species may be stably transformed, and these cells developed into transgenic plants, through the application of the techniques disclosed herein.
There are many methods for introducing transforming DNA segments into cells, but not all are suitable for delivering DNA to plant cells. Suitable methods are believed to include virtually any method by which DNA can be introduced into a cell, such as by Agrobacterium infection, direct delivery of DNA such as, for example, by PEG-mediated transformation of protoplasts (Omirulleh et al., 1993), by desiccation/inhibition-mediated DNA uptake, by electroporation, by agitation with silicon carbide fibers, by acceleration of DNA coated particles, etc. In certain embodiments, acceleration methods are preferred and include, for example, microprojectile bombardment and the like.
A. Electroporation
Where one wishes to introduce DNA by means of electroporation, it is contemplated that the method of Krzyzek et al. (U.S. Ser. No. 07/635,279 filed Dec. 28, 1990, incorporated herein by reference) will be particularly advantageous. In this method, certain cell wall-degrading enzymes, such as pectin-degrading enzymes, are employed to render the target recipient cells more susceptible to transformation by electroporation than untreated cells. Alternatively, recipient cells are made more susceptible to transformation, by mechanical wounding.
To effect transformation by electroporation one may employ either friable tissues such as a suspension culture of cells, or embryogenic callus, or alternatively, one may transform immature embryos or other organized tissues directly. One would partially degrade the cell walls of the chosen cells by exposing them to pectin-degrading enzymes (pectolyases) or mechanically wounding in a controlled manner. Such cells would then be recipient to DNA transfer by electroporation, which may be carried out at this stage, and transformed cells then identified by a suitable selection or screening protocol dependent on the nature of the newly incorporated DNA.
B. Microprojectile Bombardment
A further advantageous method for delivering transforming DNA segments to plant cells is microprojectile bombardment. In this method, particles may be coated with nucleic acids and delivered into cells by a propelling force. Exemplary particles include those comprised of tungsten, gold, platinum, and the like.
It is contemplated that in some instances DNA precipitation onto metal particles would not be necessary for DNA delivery to a recipient cell using microprojectile bombardment. In an illustrative embodiment, non-embryogenic BMS cells were bombarded with intact cells of the bacteria E. coli or Agrobacterium tumefaciens containing plasmids with either the xcex2-glucoronidase or bar gene engineered for expression in maize. Bacteria were inactivated by ethanol dehydration prior to bombardment. A low level of transient expression of the xcex2-glucoronidase gene was observed 24-48 hours following DNA delivery. In addition, stable transformants containing the bar gene were recovered following bombardment with either E. coli or Agrobacterium tumefaciens cells. It is contemplated that particles may contain DNA rather than be coated with DNA. Hence it is proposed that DNA-coated particles may increase the level of DNA delivery via particle bombardment but are not, in and of themselves, necessary.
An advantage of microprojectile bombardment, in addition to it being an effective means of reproducibly stably transforming monocots, is that neither the isolation of protoplasts (Cristou et al., 1988) nor the susceptibility to Agrobacterium infection is required. An illustrative embodiment of a method for delivering DNA into maize cells by acceleration is a Biolistics Particle Delivery System, which can be used to propel particles coated with DNA or cells through a screen, such as a stainless steel or Nytex screen, onto a filter surface covered with corn cells cultured in suspension. The screen disperses the particles so that they are not delivered to the recipient cells in large aggregates. It is believed that a screen intervening between the projectile apparatus and the cells to be bombarded reduces the size of projectiles aggregate and may contribute to a higher frequency of transformation by reducing damage inflicted on the recipient cells by projectiles that are too large.
For the bombardment, cells in suspension are preferably concentrated on filters or solid culture medium. Alternatively, immature embryos or other target cells may be arranged on solid culture medium. The cells to be bombarded are positioned at an appropriate distance below the macroprojectile stopping plate. If desired, one or more screens are also positioned between the acceleration device and the cells to be bombarded. Through the use of techniques set forth herein one may obtain up to 1000 or more foci of cells transiently expressing a marker gene. The number of cells in a focus which express the exogenous gene product 48 hours post-bombardment often range from 1 to 10 and average 1 to 3.
In bombardment transformation, one may optimize the prebombardment culturing conditions and the bombardment parameters to yield the maximum numbers of stable transformants. Both the physical and biological parameters for bombardment are important in this technology. Physical factors are those that involve manipulating the DNA/microprojectile precipitate or those that affect the flight and velocity of either the macro- or microprojectiles. Biological factors include all steps involved in manipulation of cells before and immediately after bombardment, the osmotic adjustment of target cells to help alleviate the trauma associated with bombardment, and also the nature of the transforming DNA, such as linearized DNA or intact supercoiled plasmids. It is believed that pre-bombardment manipulations are especially important for successful transformation of immature embryos.
Accordingly, it is contemplated that one may wish to adjust various of the bombardment parameters in small scale studies to fully optimize the conditions. One may particularly wish to adjust physical parameters such as gap distance, flight distance, tissue distance, and helium pressure. One may also minimize the trauma reduction factors (TRFs) by modifying conditions which influence the physiological state of the recipient cells and which may therefore influence transformation and integration efficiencies. For example, the osmotic state, tissue hydration and the subculture stage or cell cycle of the recipient cells may be adjusted for optimum transformation. Results from such small scale optimization studies are disclosed herein and the execution of other routine adjustments will be known to those of skill in the art in light of the present disclosure.
IV. Production and Characterization of Stable Transgenic Corn
After effecting delivery of exogenous DNA to recipient cells by any of the methods discussed above, the next steps of the invention generally concern identifying the transformed cells for further culturing and plant regeneration. As mentioned above, in order to improve the ability to identify transformants, one may desire to employ a selectable or screenable marker gene as, or in addition to, the expressible gene of interest. In this case, one would then generally assay the potentially transformed cell population by exposing the cells to a selective agent or agents, or one would screen the cells for the desired marker gene trait.
A. Selection
An exemplary embodiment of methods for identifying transformed cells involves exposing the bombarded cultures to a selective agent, such as a metabolic inhibitor, an antibiotic, herbicide or the like. Cells which have been transformed and have stably integrated a marker gene conferring resistance to the selective agent used, will grow and divide in culture. Sensitive cells will not be amenable to further culturing.
To use the bar-bialaphos or the EPSPS-glyphosate selective system, bombarded tissue is cultured for 0-28 days on nonselective medium and subsequently transferred to medium containing from 1-3 mg/l bialaphos or 1-3 mM glyphosate as appropriate. While ranges of 1-3 mg/l bialaphos or 1-3 mM glyphosate will typically be preferred, it is proposed that ranges of 0.1-50 mg/l bialaphos or 0.1-50 mM glyphosate will find utility in the practice of the invention. Tissue can be placed on any porous, inert, solid or semi-solid support for bombardment, including but not limited to filters and solid culture medium. Bialaphos and glyphosate are provided as examples of agents suitable for selection of transformants, but the technique of this invention is not limited to them.
An example of a screenable marker trait is the red pigment produced under the control of the R-locus in maize. This pigment may be detected by culturing cells on a solid support containing nutrient media capable of supporting growth at this stage and selecting cells from colonies (visible aggregates of cells) that are pigmented. These cells may be cultured further, either in suspension or on solid media. The R-locus is useful for selection of transformants from bombarded immature embryos. In a similar fashion, the introduction of the C1 and B genes will result in pigmented cells and/or tissues.
The enzyme luciferase is also useful as a screenable marker in the context of the present invention. In the presence of the substrate luciferin, cells expressing luciferase emit light which can be detected on photographic or x-ray film, in a luminometer (or liquid scintillation counter), by devices that enhance night vision, or by a highly light sensitive video camera, such as a photon counting camera. All of these assays are nondestructive and transformed cells may be cultured further following identification. The photon counting camera is especially valuable as it allows one to identify specific cells or groups of cells which are expressing luciferase and manipulate those in real time.
It is further contemplated that combinations of screenable and selectable markers will be useful for identification of transformed cells. In some cell or tissue types a selection agent, such as bialaphos or glyphosate, may either not provide enough killing activity to clearly recognize transformed cells or may cause substantial nonselective inhibition of transformants and nontransformants alike, thus causing the selection technique to not be effective. It is proposed that selection with a growth inhibiting compound, such as bialaphos or glyphosate at concentrations below those that cause 100% inhibition followed by screening of growing tissue for expression of a screenable marker gene such as luciferase would allow one to recover transformants from cell or tissue types that are not amenable to selection alone. In an illustrative embodiment embryogenic type II callus of Zea mays L. was selected with sub-lethal levels of bialaphos. Slowly growing tissue was subsequently screened for expression of the luciferase gene and transformants were identified. In this example, neither selection nor screening conditions employed were sufficient in and of themselves to identify transformants. Therefore it is proposed that combinations of selection and screening will enable one to identify transformants in a wider variety of cell and tissue types.
B. Regeneration and Seed Production
Cells that survive the exposure to the selective agent, or cells that have been scored positive in a screening assay, may be cultured in media that supports regeneration of plants. In an exemplary embodiment, the inventors have modified MS and N6 media (see Table 1) by including further substances such as growth regulators. A preferred growth regulator for such purposes is dicamba or 2,4-D. However, other growth regulators may be employed, including NAA, NAA+2,4-D or perhaps even picloram. Media improvement in these and like ways was found to facilitate the growth of cells at specific developmental stages. Tissue is preferably maintained on a basic media with growth regulators until sufficient tissue is available to begin plant regeneration efforts, or following repeated rounds of manual selection, until the morphology of the tissue is suitable for regeneration, at least two weeks, then transferred to media conducive to maturation of embryoids. Cultures are transferred every two weeks on this medium. Shoot development will signal the time to transfer to medium lacking growth regulators.
The transformed cells, identified by selection or screening and cultured in an appropriate medium that supports regeneration, will then be allowed to mature into plants. Developing plantlets are transferred to soilless plant growth mix, and hardened, e.g., in an environmentally controlled chamber at about 85% relative humidity, 600 ppm CO2, and 25-250 microeinsteins mxe2x88x922xc2x7sxe2x88x921 of light. Plants are preferably matured either in a growth chamber or greenhouse. Plants are regenerated from about 6 weeks to 10 months after a transformant is identified, depending on the initial tissue. During regeneration, cells are grown on solid media in tissue culture vessels. Illustrative embodiments of such vessels are petri dishes and Plant Con(copyright)s.. Regenerating plants are preferably grown at about 19 to 28xc2x0 C. After the regenerating plants have reached the stage of shoot and root development, they may be transferred to a greenhouse for further growth and testing.
In one study, R0 plants were regenerated from transformants of an A188xc3x97B73 suspension culture line (SC82), and these plants exhibited a phenotype expected of the genotype of hybrid A188xc3x97B73 from which the callus and culture were derived. The plants were similar in height to seed-derived A188 plants (3-5 ft tall) but had B73 traits such as anthocyanin accumulation in stalks and prop roots, and the presence of upright leaves. It would also be expected that some traits in the transformed plants would differ from their source, and indeed some variation will likely occur.
In an exemplary embodiment, the proportion of regenerating plants derived from transformed callus that successfully grew and reached maturity after transfer to the greenhouse was 97% (73 of 76). R0 plants in the greenhouse are tested for fertility by backcrossing the transformed plants with seed-derived plants by pollinating the R0 ears with pollen from seed derived inbred plants and this resulted in kernel development. In addition, pollen was collected from R0 plants and used to pollinate seed derived inbred plants, resulting in kernel development. Although fertility can vary from plant to plant greater than 100 viable progeny can be routinely recovered from each transformed plant through use of both the ear and pollen for doing crosses.
Note, however, that occasionally kernels on transformed plants may require embryo rescue due to cessation of kernel development and premature senescence of plants. To rescue developing embryos, they are excised from surface-disinfected kernels 10-20 days post-pollination and cultured. An embodiment of media used for culture at this stage comprises MS salts, 2% sucrose, and 5.5 g/l agarose. In an illustrative embodiment of embryo rescue, large embryos (defined as greater than 3 mm in length) are germinated directly on an appropriate media. Embryos smaller than that were cultured for one week on media containing the above ingredients along with 10xe2x88x925M abscisic acid and then transferred to growth regulator-free medium for germination.
Progeny may be recovered from the transformed plants and tested for expression of the exogenous expressible gene by localized application of an appropriate substrate to plant parts such as leaves. In the case of bar transformed plants, it was found that transformed parental plants (R0) and their progeny (R1) exhibited no bialaphos-related necrosis after localized application of the herbicide Basta(copyright) to leaves, if there was functional PAT activity in the plants as assessed by an in vitro enzymatic assay. In one study, of 28 progeny (R1) plants tested, 50% (N=14) had PAT activity. All PAT positive progeny tested contained bar, confirming that the presence of the enzyme and the resistance to bialaphos were associated with the transmission through the germline of the marker gene.
C. Characterization
To confirm the presence of the exogenous DNA or xe2x80x9ctransgene (s)xe2x80x9d in the regenerating plants, a variety of assays may be performed. Such assays include, for example, xe2x80x9cmolecular biologicalxe2x80x9d assays, such as Southern and Northern blotting and PCR; xe2x80x9cbiochemicalxe2x80x9d assays, such as detecting the presence of a protein product, e.g., by immunological means (ELISAs and Western blots) or by enzymatic function; plant part assays, such as leaf or root assays; and also, by analyzing the phenotype of the whole regenerated plant.
1. DNA Integration, RNA Expression and Inheritance
Genomic DNA may be isolated from callus cell lines or any plant parts to determine the presence of the exogenous gene through the use of techniques well known to those skilled in the art. Note, that intact sequences will not always be present, presumably due to rearrangement or deletion of sequences in the cell.
The presence of DNA elements introduced through the methods of this invention may be determined by polymerase chain reaction (PCR). Using this technique discreet fragments of DNA are amplified and detected by gel electrophoresis. This type of analysis permits one to determine whether a gene is present in a stable transformant, but does not prove integration of the introduced gene into the host cell genome. It is the experience of the inventors, however, that DNA has been integrated into the genome of all transformants that demonstrate the presence of the gene through PCR analysis. In addition, it is not possible using PCR techniques to determine whether transformants have exogenous genes introduced into different sites in the genome, i.e., whether transformants are of independent origin. It is contemplated that using PCR techniques it would be possible to clone fragments of the host genomic DNA adjacent to an introduced gene.
Positive proof of DNA integration into the host genome and the independent identities of transformants may be determined using the technique of Southern hybridization. Using this technique specific DNA sequences that were introduced into the host genome and flanking host DNA sequences can be identified. Hence the Southern hybridization pattern of a given transformant serves as an identifying characteristic of that transformant. In addition it is possible through Southern hybridization to demonstrate the presence of introduced genes in high molecular weight DNA, i.e., confirm that the introduced gene has been integrated into the host cell genome. The technique of Southern hybridization provides information that is obtained using PCR e.g., the presence of a gene, but also demonstrates integration into the genome and characterizes each individual transformant.
It is contemplated that using the techniques of dot or slot blot hybridization which are modifications of Southern hybridization techniques one could obtain the same information that is derived from PCR, e.g., the presence of a gene.
Both PCR and Southern hybridization techniques can be used to demonstrate transmission of a transgene to progeny. It is the experience of the inventors that in most instances the characteristic Southern hybridization pattern for a given transformant will segregate in progeny as one or more Mendelian genes (Spencer et al., 1992; Spencer et al, in press) indicating stable inheritance of the transgene. For example, in one study, of 28 progeny (R1) plants tested, 50% (N=14) contained bar, confirming transmission through the germline of the marker gene. The nonchimeric nature of the callus and the parental transformants (R0) was suggested by germline transmission and the identical Southern blot hybridization patterns and intensities of the transforming DNA in callus, R0 plants and R1 progeny that segregated for the transformed gene.
Whereas DNA analysis techniques may be conducted using DNA isolated from any part of a plant, RNA will only be expressed in particular cells or tissue types and hence it will be necessary to prepare RNA for analysis from these tissues. PCR techniques may also be used for detection and quantitation of RNA produced from introduced genes. In this application of PCR it is first necessary to reverse transcribe RNA into DNA, using enzymes such as reverse transcriptase, and then through the use of conventional PCR techniques amplify the DNA. In most instances PCR techniques, while useful, will not demonstrate integrity of the RNA product. Further information about the nature of the RNA product may be obtained by Northern blotting. This technique will demonstrate the presence of an RNA species and give information about the integrity of that RNA. The presence or absence of an RNA species can also be determined using dot or slot blot Northern hybridizations. These techniques are modifications of Northern blotting and will only demonstrate the presence or absence of an RNA species.
2. Gene Expression
While Southern blotting and PCR may be used to detect the gene(s) in question, they do not provide information as to whether the gene is being expressed. Expression may be evaluated by specifically identifying the protein products of the introduced genes or evaluating the phenotypic changes brought about by their expression.
Assays for the production and identification of specific proteins may make use of physical-chemical, structural, functional, or other properties of the proteins. Unique physical-chemical or structural properties allow the proteins to be separated and identified by electrophoretic procedures, such as native or denaturing gel electrophoresis or isoelectric focussing, or by chromatographic techniques such as ion exchange or gel exclusion chromatography. The unique structures of individual proteins offer opportunities for use of specific antibodies to detect their presence in formats such as an ELISA assay. Combinations of approaches may be employed with even greater specificity such as western blotting in which antibodies are used to locate individual gene products that have been separated by electrophoretic techniques. Additional techniques may be employed to absolutely confirm the identity of the product of interest such as evaluation by amino acid sequencing following purification. Although these are among the most commonly employed, other procedures may be additionally used.
Assay procedures may also be used to identify the expression of proteins by their fuctionality, especially the ability of enzymes to catalyze specific chemical reactions involving specific substrates and products. These reactions may be followed by providing and quantifying the loss of substrates or the generation of products of the reactions by physical or chemical procedures. Examples are as varied as the enzyme to be analyzed and may include assays for PAT enzymatic activity by following production of radiolabelled acetylated phosphinothricin from phosphinothricin and 14C-acetyl CoA or for anthranilate synthase activity by following loss of fluorescence of anthranilate, to name two.
Very frequently the expression of a gene product is determined by evaluating the phenotypic results of its expression. These assays also may take many forms including but not limited to analyzing changes in the chemical composition, morphology, or physiological properties of the plant. Chemical composition may be altered by expression of genes encoding enzymes or storage proteins which change amino acid composition and may be detected by amino acid analysis, or by enzymes which change starch quantity which may beanalyzed by near infrared reflectance spectrometry. Morphological changes may include greater stature or thicker stalks. Most often changes in response of plants or plant parts to imposed treatments are evaluated under carefully controlled conditions termed bioassays. An example is to evaluate resistance to insect feeding.
D. Establishment of the Introduced DNA in Other Maize Varieties
Fertile, transgenic plants may then be used in a conventional maize breeding program in order to incorporate the introduced DNA into the desired lines or varieties. Methods and references for convergent improvement of corn are given by Hallauer et al., (1988) incorporated herein by reference. Among the approaches that conventional breeding programs employ is a conversion process (backcrossing). Briefly, conversion is performed by crossing the initial transgenic ferile plant to elite inbred lines. The progeny from this cross will segregate such that some of the plants will carry the recombinant DNA whereas some will not. The plants that do not carry the DNA are then crossed again to the elite inbred lines resulting in progeny which segregate once more. This backcrossing process is repeated until the original elite inbred has been converted to a line containing the recombinant DNA, yet possessing all important attributed originally found in the parent. Generally, this will require about 6-8 generations. A separate backcrossing program will be generally used for every elite line that is to be converted to a genetically engineered elite line.
Generally, the commercial value of the transformed corn produced herein will be greatest if the recombinant DNA can be incorporated into many different hybrid combinations. A farmer typically grows several hybrids based on differences in maturity, standability, and other agronomic traits. Also, the farmer must select a hybrid based upon his or her geographic location since hybrids adapted to one region are generally not adapted to another because of differences in such traits as maturity, disease,, and insect resistance. As such, it is necessary to incorporate the introduced DNA into a large number of parental lines so that many hybrid combinations can be produced containing the desirable DNA.
Corn breeding and the techniques and skills required to transfer genes from one line or variety to another are well known to those skilled in the art. Thus, introducing recombinant DNA into any other line or variety can be accomplished by these breeding procedures.
E. Uses of Transgenic Plants
The transgenic plants produced herein are expected to be useful for a variety of commercial and research purposes. Transgenic plants can be created for use in traditional agriculture to possess traits beneficial to the grower (e.g., agronomic traits such as pest resistance, herbicide resistance or increased yield), beneficial to the consumer of the grain harvested from the plant (e.g., improved nutritive content in human food or animal feed), or beneficial to the food processor (e.g., improved processing traits). In such uses, the plants are generally grown for the use of their grain in human or animal foods. However, other parts of the plants, including stalks, husks, vegetative parts, and the like, may also have utility, including use as part of animal silage or for ornamental purposes. Often, chemical constitutents (e.g., oils or starches) of corn and other crops are extracted for foods or industrial use and transgenic plants may be created which have enhanced or modified levels of such components.
Transgenic plants may also find use in the commercial manufacture of proteins or other molecules, where the molecule of interest is extracted or purified from plant parts, seeds, and the like. Cells or tissue from the plants may also be cultured, grown in vitro, or fermented to manufacture such molecules.
The transgenic plants may also be used in commercial breeding programs, or may be crossed or bred to plants of related crop species. Improvements encoded by the recombinant DNA may be transferred, e.g., from corn cells to cells of other species, e.g., by protoplast fusion.
The transgenic plants may have many uses in research or breeding, including creation of new mutant plants through insertional mutagenesis, in order to identify beneficial mutants that might later be created by traditional mutation and selection. An example would be the introduction of a recombinant DNA sequence encoding a transposable element that may be used for generating genetic variation. The methods of the invention may also be used to create plants having unique xe2x80x9csignature sequencesxe2x80x9d or other marker sequences which can be used to identify proprietary lines or varieties.
The inventors have been successful in producing fertile transgenic monocot plants (maize) where others have failed. Aspects of the methods of the present invention for producing the fertile, transgenic corn plants comprise, but are not limited to, isolation of recipient cells using media conducive to specific growth patterns, choice of selective systems that permit efficient detection of transformation; modifications of DNA delivery methods to introduce genetic vectors with exogenous DNA into cells; invention of methods to regenerate plants from transformed cells at a high frequency; and the production of fertile transgenic plants capable of surviving and reproducing.